Uchihas Be Damned!
by Truble
Summary: She was with one, admired another, hated the next, but love... that was a strong word that she never thought she'd feel for one of them. DAMN THOSE UCHIHA! Non-Massacre
1. Naked Encounters

**Hellllooo!**

**This is my first fic in over er... three? maybe four years! So please be gentle ^^**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto... though I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"Will you have sex with me?"<p>

I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping. I honestly tried… well that's a lie, there wasn't enough thought process to _try_ anything let alone form a rational action of which I was totally in control of.

"Say what?" I choked, barely able to comprehend what was being said by the ex-love of my life.

"Sakura, don't make me say it a third time. I know you heard me so just say yes or no." Sasuke growled losing his patience.

"Ne Teme! I told you Sakura-chan wouldn't have sex with you!" Naruto called out over the noisy crowd of the bar a big toothy grin on his face.

If the moment could have gotten worse Naruto had just cemented it that way. All the eyes of the shinobi in the bar fell on us and my beetroot red face. My jaw still hadn't wound closed from where it lay somewhere on the floor but now I just hoped the world would swallow me up whole.

"Dammit Teme!" Sasuke growled glaring at his best friend, the only thing defying Sasuke's cool nature was the pink tinting his cheeks. He was serious!

"Sasuke-kun, what is this about?" I asked barely above a mutter so that the thirty or so people that had just joined out conversation were unable to hear.

Sasuke's eyes fell to the floor and whatever was going through his mind seemed difficult for him to say judging by the very pained expression on his face. The kind I had only seen at the hospital when someone had a really bad case of constipation.

"Look Sakura" He muttered and I had to lean in closer to make sure I heard him over the noise of the bar that had once again picked up as nothing exciting had happened following Naruto's comment. "I'm being sent on a mission where experience in the se-"He swallowed as he closed his eyes. "-sexual nature is required". I stared dumbfounded.

"What does that have to do with me? I'm not the most experience kunoichi in the village and I'm sure you've got loads." I laughed, hitting him on the arm playfully.

The way his lips pressed into a firm line claimed otherwise.

"What about Ayame-chan you were seeing her weren't you?"

He shook his head.

"What about Ino-pig, she said you were AMAZING" I said thoughtfully putting a finger to my lips.

Sasuke's eyebrow began to spasm but he shook his head again.

"I KNEW IT! She's such a liar! I bet she didn't sleep with half the guys she's told me!" I said triumphantly, thinking back to the little black book that Ino had rubbed in my face on countless occasions.

"Look Sakura, I need your help. You're the only girl that I could ask this of and this mission is really important." Sasuke said evenly finally meeting my gaze.

The seriousness in his eyes was the only thing that stopped me sniggering at the fact that this meant Sasuke was a twenty year old virgin. Even though that wasn't extremely old, it was still amusing as Sasuke has been one of the most eligible bachelors in the village since the day he was conceived. However knowing Sasuke as well as I did, he hadn't ever shown much interest in any female, he had been linked with a few which had led me to believe that he was more experienced than he was, but no-one had actually seen him on a date, or hold a girls hand or _anything._

Even Naruto had settled into a relationship with Hinata over a year ago, and there was no doubt that she and Naruto had sexual relations as we had overheard them on a number of occasions… well we overheard Naruto to be more accurate, much to both my and Sasuke complete horror.

I don't know if it was the look of complete dismay on my former team-mates face, or the fact that in many ways I still loved the guy and wanted to help him, I found myself saying "Alright".

I had no idea how this would work. Neither of us was remotely attracted to the other. Even with my childish crush on him back in the academy I had long lost any thought of Sasuke in… _that way._ Sasuke _naked_. Just thinking about it told me it was wrong wrong _wrong_! He was my brother!

Sasuke must have read my thoughts like a post-it on my face.

"I appreciate this Sakura, I know it won't be easy, but we'll just have to plough through it." He said.

Just what a girl needed to hear before she has sex with her best friend.

"You're so romantic Sasuke-kun" I deadpanned "I'm surprised this hasn't worked on all the girls"

He frowned but said nothing

* * *

><p>A few days later I found myself walking slowly towards the Uchiha compound where Sasuke had told me to meet him, and when I say walking slowly I mean I hadn't moved from the spot outside my apartment complex in the last ten minutes.<p>

As much as I had convinced myself that this was for Sasuke, and how it had felt good that for the first time since I met him he had actually _needed_ me for something. I had honestly hoped that he would have needed me for something else.

Like medical treatment! Or picking an ice-cream flavour for his sundae!

Mint Chocolate-chip all the way!

I mean I am no expert. I had lost my virginity only a year ago with Kiba, and even though we had been in a relationship for over a year and half we hadn't experimented much further than the basic motions and judging by Kakashi-sensei books sex could get a LOT more complicated than the little that I had experienced myself. So I honestly had no idea as to what I could pass on to Sasuke with our planned little encounter.

I came back to reality when the old lady that lives in the flat below mine returned from her shopping and was eyeing me up suspiciously like I was about to steal her shopping. Even after living in this apartment for two years the neighbours still didn't like me too much, not that it was helped by the many times Naruto Sasuke and I had stumbled to my apartment at all hours of the morning drunk as door posts but I honestly don't know what their problem could be.

I finally set off when my black and white tabby jumped off of the porch of the apartment block and gave me a dirty look, like he knew what I was about to do and was judging me for it already.

It didn't take longer than ten minutes to reach the Uchiha compound. The guards I knew well from team 7 genin days and I waved at them as I walked through. Walking up the steps to the humongous household that the Uchiha's called home it didn't take long for the door to be answered.

"Hi Sakura" Sasuke muttered and looked around behind me suspiciously like I was being followed.

"Hi Sasuke" I replied and forced a smile on my face.

Stepping aside he let walk into the house and led me upstairs to his bedroom. The house was eerily silent. "Is anyone home?" I asked just to be sure.

"No, Okaa-san is at the market, Otou-san is at a council meeting and Aniki is out" Sasuke said over his shoulder pushing his room door aside, letting me through then closing it behind me.

Oh dear _Kami_!

Trying to calm myself down I looked around the space Sasuke called home.

Sasuke's room looked the same as it had since team 7 had been formed. Even though both Sasuke and Naruto were in ANBU now their personal habits hadn't changed much at all.

Naruto still spent forty-five per cent of his time when not on missions in Ichiraku the other twenty-five per cent sleeping and thirty per cent with Hinata, though he did spend a lot of time in Ichiraku _with_ Hinata.

Sasuke on the other hand was on missions as much as possible and on the rare occasions that he was in the village he, Naruto and I would spend a good share of our earning getting wasted in the local bar. Fun times.

I on the other hand spend fifty per cent of my time at the hospital as head medic and the other fifty per cent chasing damn shinobi around town for their medicals which most are not so keen on. Which is why it requires so much time, especially when it comes to the likes of Hatake Kakashi, on a number of occasions I have had to knock him unconscious in order to do a full medical on the man.

"Soooo" I drawled as I trudged over to the king size bed that took up the majority of the rooms' space. I could still remember when Naruto and I had made a competition as to who could jump the highest. Of course Naruto using chakra jumped with so much force that he had jumped through the ceiling and got stuck half with into the attic upstairs. I grinned gazing at the spot where the hole had been, though of course long since fixed so not a mark remained.

Sasuke strode confidently towards me. The look in his eyes betraying his actual lack of confidence in the situation, the light blush on his face said everything.

I stared as he, searching for something to do, put a hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

"Sasuke?" I asked not sure where he was heading with this sudden contact. "You know the theory of what we're meant to be doing here right?" I asked.

"Hn" He said in the affirmative but looking away at the floor his blush intensifying.

"Okay… let's not beat around the bush, I don't want to see you naked, you don't want to see me naked so how about we close our eyes, take off our clothes and take it from there?" I suggested. The thought of Sasuke naked still provoking the words 'wrong wrong wrong' in my head.

He nodded.

I waited until he closed his eyes and began taking off his shirt to start doing the same. Firstly I unbuckled my hip pouch. Then reluctantly I unzipped my top leaving me in my spandex shorts, my bra and boots. It only took a few tense moments to take of the rest and then whilst covering my womanly assets with my hand I waited for Sasuke to finish as well.

"Done?" I asked nervously now wishing there was some way to get out of this quickly. Maybe I could fake a headache…

"Hn" He answered.

"Alright I guess we have to open our eyes right?" I asked wishing to no end that Sasuke would just call this off.

"Hn" He replied.

"You know I could use a little more than 'Hn'" I said a little miffed at his lack of response.

"Open your eyes Sakura" He said tensely.

It had taken a few moments for my eyes to finally begin to open, that's why it took me a few moment more to realise the door to Sasuke's room behind him was sliding open. And a few moments more for my eyes to meet those of another Uchiha and a few moments more to completely FREAK OUT!

"Outo-" Was all that I heard as I managed to slip on my OWN bra (well I guess it's good it's mine and not Sasuke's) onto Sasuke's naked self and as we both stumbled to the ground in what seemed like slow motion I realised that this was probably a bad idea from the start.

* * *

><p>Just how I ended up here I wasn't too sure. The most embarrassing moment of my life, though started in slow motion, ended in a blur.<p>

I peeked to my side at Sasuke staring intently at his cup of tea. Then I peeked across the table from me at Sasuke's older brother staring intently back at me, my eyes quickly darting back down at my own tea.

Uchiha Itachi was a formidable man, and though I had 'met' him on a few chance occasions I had never really 'met' him. The 'meeting' I had with him was in a large group usually at the Uchiha estate where nobody but the important people were introduced (meaning that I never was). I had seen him a few times when visiting Sasuke's house and I do seem to recall him opening the door of the house for us on one of our drunken escapades, but no real conversion had ever taken place.

This time he seemed to meet me in a way I'd have rather hoped not to meet _anyone_.

The silence around the table was deafening.

"Sasuke-kun could you come in here and help me with something" Sasuke's mother called from the kitchen.

Of course after our little incident, Itachi had been the perfect gentleman and turned right on his heel and closed the door behind him. I had managed to untangle my naked form from Sasuke's, frenziedly hissing 'Close your eyes! CLOSE THOSE GODDAMN EYES!' whilst doing pretty much the same. It took a lot longer to find our clothes with our eyes closed than to take them off but when I finally had all my clothes back on and was about to escape from my current idea of _hell_, Mikoto-san had come home from the market and had insisted I stay for dinner…

Just my luck.

So here I am, sitting across from a genius prodigy who just thirty minutes ago had seen me naked, tangled with his younger brother (also naked) which I would say is a little much for a first formal meeting.

I chose to stay silent for the next fifteen minutes only bowing a greeting Fugaku-san who had come home and sat at the table as well. The food was set down and Sasuke sat down beside me again, closely followed by his mother.

"So Sasuke-kun, what did you and Sakura-chan get up to today?" Mikoto-san asked with a pleasant smile.

"Yes Outoto, what _were_ you and Sakura-san doing in your room today?" Itachi asked evenly as I almost choked on a few grains of rice.

I peeked to my side at Sasuke who was glaring at his brother. Not wanting to arouse suspicion from his parents I chose to step in. Swallowing the mouthful I had almost choked on a moment earlier I looked up at Sasuke's mother and smiled.

"I was just helping Sasuke-kun with a mission he has coming up." I said honestly. Stick to the truth! That's what my mother had always taught me.

"Oh that's kind of you dear, I hope my son doesn't give you too much trouble" She smiled back and continued with her dinner.

My gaze caught that of Sasuke's brother.

"Yes, we can't have my foolish Outoto troubling young kunoichi" Itachi added to his mother's comment. A clear message in his seemingly innocent statement and I couldn't help the blush of embarrassment that dusted my cheeks.

Peeking to my side again Sasuke's brow was twitching nervously but I chose to remain quiet.

"Itachi-kun when are you going to invite Maya-chan for dinner, I really think that we should get to know her a little better" Sasuke's mother changed the subject much to my total and utter relief. I gazed up intrigued at the topic of conversation. This time Itachi was no longer as blank faced as ever. His eyes narrowed slightly into a glare but glared down at his plate.

"I will have to discuss it with her Okaa-san" Itachi spoke, his voice not giving anything away. His mother smiled and turned to Sasuke, the smile faded and a slight frown marred her youthful face.

Losing interest in the conversation I looked back down at my food and decided the quicker I eat the faster I get the hell out of here. Filling my mouth I chewed quickly but happily.

"Sasuke dear? When do you plan on picking a suitable suitor like your brother has? You never do bring any girls home" My eye twitched at that. I knew what she meant, but the way the statement was delivered it made it sound like I wasn't considered a 'girl'.

Sasuke coughed lightly beside me.

"I believe he already has" The mouthful that was happily working its way down my throat stopped mid-track and I began a rather serious coughing fit. As soon as I managed to get it down I glared up at Sasuke's Aniki, noting that Sasuke was doing the same.

"Do be careful Sakura-chan" Mikoto smiled as she patted my back, but looked back at her older son intrigued. "What do you mean Itachi-kun?"

Itachi glared back at his younger brother and Fugaku-san seemed to be glaring at everyone around the table, obviously not enjoying the topic of conversation.

"Hai Okaa-san" Sasuke suddenly piped up, his glaring gaze not leaving that of his brothers. "I have chosen a suitor already"

My head snapped to my side as I stared wide eyed at Sasuke. He couldn't mean…

"Oh? And who would that be Sasuke-kun?" No no no no no! He wouldn't do this, it isn't true! He wouldn't blatantly lie to his mother and father…

Sasuke glanced at me then turned his attention to his mother.

"I have chosen Sakura" He said matter-of-factly and glared back at his brother.

My mouth fell open. Well I guess he _would_ blatantly lie to his mother and father.

"Bu-" Before I could protest Sasuke's mother cut me off.

She beamed, her eyes sparkling as she jumped up and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh I _knew_ it! I could tell from when you were children that you two would be great together!" The hug was so tight I had lost the ability to breathe.

As soon as the older woman had let go I turned my head back to Sasuke and gave him an expectant look. Telepathically sending him the '_what the hell do you think you are doing?_' message that I knew he would understand.

All he did was stare back blankly and I instantly knew he was sending me the message '_just shut up_'.

I could only smile weakly as Mikoto-san began to gush to her husband at how wonderful it was to have both sons well on their way to providing them with grand-children. Though Fugaku-san chose to ignore the whole conversation as well as his wife, not that she took much notice.

The rest of the meal had progressed in silence, much as I loved Mikoto-san's cooking I couldn't physically get much down; Sasuke on the other hand had downed his as if nothing had happened.

After everyone had finished I turned to Sasuke to invite him for a nice chat outside only to find him gone. Glaring at the empty spot I ground my teeth in anger. Oh he did not just pull a Kakashi on me! _Bastard!_

Forcing a smile on my face, I excused myself from the table.

Mikoto-san quickly stood and gave me another tight hug. "I'm so glad that he chose you dear, I always hoped that you would be a part of my family" she beamed at me.

I smiled back. Damn you Uchiha Sasuke! Damn you to HELL!

After politely bowing and saying my farewells to the remaining three Uchiha's I finally escaped into the cool night air.

Walking in the direction of the Uchiha compound gates I couldn't help feeling a mixture of anger and misery.

Just you wait Uchiha Sasuke. I am going to pummel you tomorrow so hard that you will want to disappear of the face of the earth and not only from my presence!

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Any good?<strong>

**It's just a random though that came to my mind after reading a load of amazing Ita/Saku fics.**

**If you want more let me know!**

**=P  
><strong>

**~('~) ~('.')~ (~')~**


	2. ANBU Initiation

**Woot! So I'm back with chapter 2!**

**Thank you! to all the reviewers for all your support.**

**Also thank you to cherryjubilee, I hadn't even noticed the mistake till you brought my attention to it so thank you!**

**And just on a side note, Maya-chan is my own creation and shes the what I imagine a typical Uchiha, raised to become an Uchiha wife, type of girl.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><strong>Uchihas Be Damned<strong>

**Chapter 2: ANBU Initiation  
><strong>

"You. Fricking. Bastard!" I growled as I grabbed the collar of the usual Uchiha high collared shirt that Uchiha Sasuke was currently residing in. I raised my fist to smash it in his stupid face.

I hadn't slept very well last night. After getting home I twisted and turned in my bed remembering the images of the day before. Memories of naked flesh would provoke a reaction in me that was caught between puking, groaning in embarrassment and blushing.

I had never wanted and will never ever want to see Sasuke naked _again._

Fist connecting with the pale skin of his cheek, his head smacked back into the trunk of the tree he was leaning against, splintering on impact. I smirked only slightly satisfied.

It is true Uchiha Sasuke is in ANBU, it is true that he is an ANBU captain. However my chakra control was almost flawless and masking my chakra from the likes of him wasn't a difficult task, especially with Naruto being in on the plan and telling Sasuke that I definitely wasn't going to be here.

All I can say is that Sasuke should have known better.

"What the _hell_ was that last night?" I barked as I glared at my brooding best friend, his hand rubbing the angry red skin that I had just attacked, my glare mirrored by his own.

"I still can't believe Teme did that!" Naruto laughed offering his gloomy best friend only a big grin for solace.

"Sakura, I don't see what you're so upset about" Sasuke replied evenly before opening his jaw wider warily, his eyes squinting slightly giving away the pain he felt. There had been very little chakra in the punch, but there was enough to cause him a sore spot for quite a few days.

My eyes twitched in annoyance.

"I am not and never will be your gi-" I swallowed, the words leaving a very unpleasant taste in my mouth. "_Your girlfriend_".

"Believe me I know" Sasuke replied dismissively. He leaned back against the old oak tree I had just splintered with his head and then proceeded to slide down until he was sitting on the ground, his arms propped up on his knees.

"Then what's the big idea?" I asked following suit and sitting down opposite him, Naruto doing the same and sitting beside me. His goofy smile and big blue eyes dissolving any anger I had still pent up.

Sasuke sat in silence for a moment then glared at us both as if we were annoying him before starting his explanation.

"Okaa-san has been on my back about getting a girlfriend since I turned eighteen" He stated closing his eyes. "After Aniki agreed to date the Uchiha girl our parents picked out, it's been worse than ever"

So that's who 'Maya-chan' was.

"All I have to do to get Okaa-san, the rest of the clan and especially _Aniki_ off my back is to look like I'm dating someone" He sighed. "Believe me Sakura; I wouldn't ever consider you 'girlfriend material'"

I felt anger start to boil again. "Oh? And why is that Sasuke-_kun_?" I asked, the –kun said too sweetly and pointedly for him to know that he was heading down beat-the-crap-out-of-Sasuke alley.

Not that I had wanted to hear him say that he _could_ see me as girlfriend material. But he made it sound like there was something wrong with me. Like he, the mighty Uchiha Sasuke was too good for me.

"Your temperamental, aggressive, abusive, argumentative, you hog the shower, you sleep in the shirt and shorts you stole from Naruto six years ago, you can never admit that I'm right and your wrong, you chew on every pen or pencil you get your hands on" He listed un-enthusiastically.

My teeth started grinding and my fists clenched. Naruto must have noticed the thunder cloud that was forming over my head because he wrapped an arm around my waist and laughed nervously.

"Not to mention, you burp all the time, with us, with strangers, in mission de-briefings" He said evenly.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mr _Perfect_" I spat my anger boiling over the edge.

"Look Sakura, I love you" He said opening his eyes and meeting my gaze dead-on. That stopped me in my tracks, my eyes widening at his declaration. "But not in that way"

I couldn't stop the smile that crept up on my face. To say this was a rare sight is an understatement. I don't think I have ever heard Sasuke say that he loved _anything_.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I love you too!" Naruto piped up beside me and I grinned back at him.

"I love you two too" I said winding my arm around Naruto's shoulders before reaching over and putting the other around Sasuke's and pulling them both into a hug.

Naruto grinned happily whilst Sasuke glared.

"And I don't sleep in Naruto's shirt and shorts anymore" I sulked giving Sasuke a half glare. The set had ripped in several places from over use almost three months ago, the most prominent rip on the seam between the legs forming a toilet flap that wasn't at all welcome. But some things just didn't need to be said.

Sitting back down, I sighed and gazed up at the sky.

"Alright, so what's the plan, how long do we have to keep this going?" I asked still not liking the idea one bit.

Sasuke's answer was slow as he thought about it.

"A month or two" I heard him say. I frowned.

"Don't expect me to kiss you and I am definitely not having sex with you" I said looking back at him as Naruto roared with laughter beside me.

"Believe me, I never want to try _that_ with _you_ again either" He said dryly.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, Teme, you never did tell me what happened" Naruto said, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

The look I sent Sasuke and the look he sent back clearly meant that we would not speak of this to anyone.

"What do you meant Naruto?" I asked sweetly smiling at him. "Nothing happened"

"Hn" Sasuke added.

"HEY! No fair!" Naruto protested, jumping up to his feet and staring at us expectantly. "I know something happened! Tell!"

"Shut up Dobe" Sasuke glared up at him as I got up as well.

"Ne, Sakura-chan! It's _me_!" Naruto pleaded.

I snorted "_Exactly_" I said pointedly before I started walking backwards in the direction of the village. "Anyway, I have to get back to the hospital, my shift starts in ten minutes, see ya" I smiled at Naruto's pouting face before waving at them both. Turning on my heel I headed for work.

If there was anything that I was sure of, it was Naruto's big mouth.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, have you finished the report on those jounin that were poisoned in Kiri?" Shizune peeked through the door of my office as I groaned loudly.<p>

The amount of work was just piling up and with two difficult operations under my belt today already I had fallen slightly behind in the paperwork side of things.

"I promise I'll get it done within the next hour or so" I said giving the elder medic an apologetic look.

"Don't worry Sakura, Tsunade has already left to go drinking with Jiraya so I'd say you have till mid-afternoon tomorrow to have it on her desk" She smiled sympathetically before adding. "Go get some sleep; you've done enough today and your shift finished two hours ago"

Gazing up at the clock I hadn't even noticed it getting so late. The clock read it was already midnight and the office around me was dark apart from my desk where I had been reading different medical exams that had been passed up to me following the two operations under my desk light.

"Hai hai" I replied yawning tiredly. "I'm just going to finish reading the blood analysis results and then I'll go"

Shizune shook her head and gave me a knowing look before turning. Just before the door closed I heard her say good night and my eyes fell back to the page I had been inspecting before being disturbed. However my mind had already started to wonder.

I thought back to how Sasuke had claimed that his brother was the one that had been on his back about finding a girlfriend, it was slowly dawning on me that it was brotherly competition that had gotten me into this mess. Sasuke as always was doing his best to be on the same level or if possible surpass his elder brother.

I sighed leaning back in my chair, closing my eyes I stretched my arms and frowned.

If only I could knock their heads together.

I grinned at the thought. This of course was an impossible feat. Besting my broody best friend was fine, but besting the ANBU captain of ANBU team one was a whole other story.

Standing up I organised the papers on my desk for the morning. Switching off the only light in the room, I waited for my eyes to adjust before heading for the door of my office and heading home.

At this hour of the night there were practically no other living souls around this side of the village. The bars were on the other side so there was really no reason for anyone to be here at this time and I preferred it that way. It was always a much easier walk home without the likes of Shiranui Genma or Uchiha Shisui trying to get into your pants.

Breathing in the crisp night air I hummed happily to myself turning a corner, only to moments later, stop dead in my tracks at the sight before me. I sucked in a breath backtracking quickly to hide behind the very same corner I had just walked around.

Releasing the breath I had been holding my brain quickly tried to decide what to do next. Peeking around the building back to what had caught my attention I could clearly make out two people about twenty meters ahead of me standing on the bridge that lead to the civilian residential area where I lived.

The first was a girl with long raven hair I had never seen before, the second a raven haired ANBU captain dressed in casual attire I most certainly had. Uchiha Itachi was definitely someone I couldn't miss, even if I tried.

He leaned against the barrier of the bridge his arms folded across his chest. Whatever they were discussing the look on Sasuke's brother's face quite clearly gave away that he wasn't enjoying the topic. The usually stoic captain I had noticed wasn't all that stoic when it came to certain matters. The girl I could only see the back of from my position but she seemed to be talking as her hands were gesturing to something as she spoke.

Pulling back I sighed.

Just great!

As I tried to think of another route home to avoid the couple and especially a certain raven haired captain, all I could think was that he probably already knew I was there. I hadn't been masking my chakra, not thinking that I had any reason to, so there was no point trying to avoid him as that would mean that he would know that I thought I had reason to.

And much as I tried my pride wasn't letting me cower down.

Taking a deep breath I pushed off of the building I had been hiding behind and turned the corner once more. Putting as much confidence into my walk as I could I convinced myself I would just say a polite 'hello' to Sasuke's brother and quickly head off home. Just to prove I had no qualms though knowing I had many.

As I neared the couple Itachi's scowl became more visible and the closer I got the better I could hear what the girl was talking about.

"Itachi-kun, I will be your wife soon so you _will_ have to warm to me eventually" I heard her say. "As much as you may not like the idea at the moment, producing an Uchiha heir with me is the clan's top priority and should therefore be yours too"

She walked towards him, her hand reaching for his cheek so he would look at her instead of scowling at what looked like nothing in particular off to the side.

Just as I decided that maybe he _hadn't_ noticed that I was there due to the visibly intimate moment, and just as I was about to turn and walk in the opposite direction. His gaze met mine.

"Dammit" I muttered to myself already cursing my pride. If I had just walked around them I could have been home and safe by now.

I stopped mid-step like a deer caught in headlights.

Keep moving Sakura! If you stop now you'll just embarrass yourself more!

I couldn't help but think how silly I was being. Yes this man had seen me naked. Yes this man had seen me naked with his naked younger brother. But there was no reason to feel this weird about just _walking_ past him. There really was no reason to say anything either. Just because he had sort of spoken to me at dinner in Sasuke's house last night doesn't mean that we are on speaking terms.

I groaned mentally.

Just two days ago I wouldn't even have had to think about this. I would have just walked right past, not a care in the world.

Damn you Sasuke!

I continued walking. Deciding that I would just do whatever came naturally. If silence was the way to go then that was the way it would be.

Following Itachi's gaze, the girl turned and her onyx orbs fell on me, before a light glare etched her features.

There was no doubt in hell that she was an Uchiha and judging by the recent topics of conversation I would have to conclude that this was none other than 'Maya-chan'.

Her skin was pale, much like any other Uchiha and her petite form reached Itachi's chin. She wore a pretty navy shirt that hugged her form matched with a black skirt that reached just above her knees and some black heeled sandals. She was dressed to impress.

She was pretty. Though come to think of it, I had never met an ugly girl from the Uchiha clan. It was almost like it was genetically impossible for an Uchiha to produce ugly offspring.

I walked onto the bridge and tried my best to pretend that they weren't there, which was proving difficult with them both staring at me. As I walked up to them I looked up and met Itachi's thoughtful gaze. Just as I opened my mouth to say a quick polite greeting, he beat me to it.

"Good night Haruno-san" He said smoothly. I noticed the glare on the girls face deepen.

"Good night Uchiha-san" I replied slowly a little taken aback.

The girl hooked her arm through Itachi's and glared daggers at me like I was annoying her. Though, unwillingly, I probably was.

"I'm glad to have ran into you" Itachi continued his gaze not leaving my face as my brow rose sceptically, trying to figure out some reason why he could possibly be glad to run into _me_ of all people. "I received your ANBU application form from Tsunade-sama" he continued and my eyes widened in surprise. "Under Tsunade-sama's instructions I am to take over you training for the examinations"

Nooooooooo way.

I didn't know what was more difficult to believe, the fact that Shishou had actually passed on my application form, after months of hearing nothing about it. Or that it was _Uchiha Itachi_ that was going to supervise my training.

My surprise/horror must have been visible on my face as the ANBU captain added "I hope that does not displease you"

I gaped like a fish, my mind desperately trying to find something to say.

"Erm-n-no" I said and slapped myself mentally.

Highly intelligent Sakura! Thankfully Itachi's gaze turned to the Uchiha girl.

"Maya-san, could you excuse me, I have much to discuss with Haruno-san" He said to her and she scowled up at him.

"I've told you to call me Maya-chan" She muttered to him before shooting me another glare, as if I was intruding.

I got the hint and walked to the other side of the bridge, the civilian residential side. I could almost see my apartment building and I longed to be safe behind my front door, hiding under my covers and deluding myself that the last two days had never happened.

It didn't take Itachi long; within a few minutes he was walking towards me. I looked over his shoulder and regretted it when the Uchiha girl sent me a death glare for my trouble.

Who does she think she is! Like any of this was my fault or idea!

Shooting her a glare back I turned on my heel and crossed my arms over my chest miffed.

When Itachi was at my side he took hold of my upper arm and directed me forward. Looking up surprised at the sudden contact I met his gaze.

"Just keep walking" He said with a light smirk. Obviously angering 'Maya-chan' was at the top of his ajenda.

We walked until we were completely out of her sight hidden behind residential buildings one of which being my apartment block. Itachi's touch burning my skin through the fabric of the jacket I was wearing. I wasn't sure if he would see it as rude to pull my arm away so I did my best to instead ignore it and concentrate on the fact that this was finally my shot.

After falling behind my two best friends, this was my chance to be on the same level again. I could finally become the ANBU medic I had dreamt about becoming since advancing to chunnin and I couldn't quite believe that Shishou deemed me worthy of such a title.

…or the Uchiha prodigy beside me.

I drifted back to reality when the warm hold on my upper arm suddenly disappeared. Looking up and meeting Itachi's gaze I couldn't stop the images of the night before suddenly flashing quite distractedly through my mind. I also couldn't stop the blush that was burning my cheeks.

However all that the Uchiha captain did was watch me, the attention turning my blush into a full on volcano eruption as even my ears burned and my gaze focused on anything but the man before me.

"I will be leaving for a mission early tomorrow morning and will not be back for three days" He finally stated and I nodded in understanding but I was still unable to meet his gaze. "We will begin your training when I get back"

"Hai, Uchiha-Taichou" I muttered in response already beginning to slowly move in the direction of my apartment building. His hand shot out and stopped me moving any further as my head shot up and I met those cool onyx impassive depths.

"Why Sasuke?" He asked simply, he was as stoic and unreadable now as he was famed to be and much as I tried I couldn't think up a plausible answer. My mind knew that this whole situation was wrong, Sasuke was Sasuke and much as I loved him I didn't know what about him could possible make me decide to deepen our relationship to that of an intimate nature, because nothing could.

"I-" I faltered, my mind desperately trying to find a lie that Itachi would buy. "I-I love him" The words coming out in barely a whisper. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either, at least not the way that he must have understood it.

We stood there in silence. I didn't dare look away from his searching gaze, I felt like my soul was under investigation.

"Get some sleep" He finally said, letting go of my arm and turning away from me. "You'll need all the energy you can get tomorrow"

"Huh?" I said completely confused.

"You will see" He said looking over his shoulder, a smirk on his handsome face that made my thoughts go blank and a slight blush dust my cheeks. He turned away and as he walked in the direction of the Uchiha compound he raised his arm in farewell.

He's gorgeous, well of course he is… he's an _Uchiha_. The term ugly was definitely not in an Uchiha genes vocabulary. And as I watched his retreating form disappear into the night I wondered what the hell he had been talking about.

Scowling lightly I turned and heading up to my apartment already deciding that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and let me know what you think!<strong>

**=D  
><strong>

**Truble**

**~('~) ~('.')~ (~')~**


	3. Tests & Trials

**Hello again! I tried to get this up sooner but ff wouldn't let me upload it x.x**

**But here it is!**

**You don't see much of Itachi in this chapter but I promise there will be more of him in chapters to come!**

**Thank you SOOO MUCH to all the reviewers!**

**Your thoughts and ideas feul my own imagination.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Uchihas Be Damned!<strong>

**Chapter 3: Tests & Trials**

'Bang bang bang'

I sat up stiffly my mind reeling, still drowsy and unsure of what was going on. I looked around with bleary eyes as I tried to figure out if my apartment was falling down around me, though gladly it wasn't.

'Bang bang bang'

It took me another few moments for my mind to return from dream land and realise that it wasn't a shinobi war outside my window that was the cause of the banging but someone at my door.

I gazed down at the clock on my bedside table and scowled deeply.

It was _5:30am._

The only way that I was seen awake at this time was if I was on a mission or coming home from a night out!

Whoever was at the door they were sure going to get a beating.

'Bang bang bang'

I glared at the wall in the direction where I knew my front door was on the other side. I was directing the glare at the person who dared to wake me up at this hour and I hoped that they could feel it through the two walls and get the idea to stop.

Sulkily I pulled off my covers, shivering slightly at the cold that met my skin, the tank top and pantie combo not providing much heat insulation. Walking slowly to my front door I yawned and stretched before opening it only a little bit and glaring at the intruder through the small crack that formed.

To my surprise I met the very cheery face of none other than Uchiha Mikoto.

"Er-" I said dumbfounded. My mind, trying to work faster than it physically could at this hour of the morning, was trying to think of any reason, _any_ reason at all why the Uchiha matriarch was standing at my door at 5:30 am, or actually… why she was there at all.

I could only come at a blank.

Without waiting for me to come out with any more highly intelligent greetings, Mikoto smiled brightly.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan" She said as I stared at her dumbly. I managed to force my sleepy body to move over slightly so I could open the door a little wider. As I did so I noticed that she wasn't alone. Behind her, looking very unhappy was Sasuke.

My brow rose as I tried to figure out this extremely difficult puzzle, my gaze darting between Mikoto-san's cheerful smile and Sasuke's deep glare which he directed at the floor.

"Ohayou" I said slowly.

"We were just walking by when Sasuke-kun suggested I spend a day with my potential future daughter" She continued and I gaped at her.

There was no way in _hell_ that was true. For one, no Uchiha would ever be _walking by_ the civilian residential area, especially at _5:30am_! The second, Sasuke wouldn't suggest anything like that if he was being threatened with Naruto's ass in his face.

This all sounded fishy and it must have shown on my face as Mikoto-san sighed and put her hand on my arm.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, that's a lie, really _I _wanted to spend a day with my potential future daughter-in-law" She said and offered me another small smile.

I smiled back not really knowing what else to do.

"I sent a message to Tsunade-sama and I've swapped your shift at the hospital so you have the day off today…" My eyes widened "…I hope you don't mind."

Day with the Uchihas? …Swapped shift in hospital? …Future daughter-in-law?

"Huh?" Yeah my brain was just not jump starting; it really was too early for me to exist effectively.

"Is it alright if we come in" She asked rhetorically as she was already pushing the door open and left me no choice but to step aside and let them through. I met Sasuke's even gaze with my own questioning one.

Turning back to Sasuke's mother I found her running a finger along the exposed surface of my bookshelf, piled high with medical journals, texts and scrolls. She inspected her finger and narrowed her eyes slightly before moving off and scrutinizing the rest of my living room.

I inched towards Sasuke and poked him with an elbow getting his full attention and a glare.

"What is _this_?" I hissed so his mother wouldn't overhear.

Sasuke's glare deepened.

"I don't know" He replied after a moment and I glared right back.

But before I could try to get more out of him, Mikoto-san was walking towards us again, that bright smile back on her face.

I was starting to believe that her smiling face meant trouble for me.

"You know Sakura-chan, after you become Sasuke-kun's wife you'll need to become a better home-maker to take care of him as a wife should" She said pointedly.

My eyebrow twitched.

If there was anything I was sure of for my future was whoever did become my husband would accept me the way I was. I may not have had the cleanest apartment and my fridge at the moment may only contain a lump of half mouldy cheese, but if I didn't mind why should my future husband? Besides a little dust didn't hurt anybody and I was working almost 24 hours at the hospital lately which didn't leave much time to pick up the duster and furniture wipes.

I have always known that I wouldn't become a housewife. I was a kunoichi through and through. I wouldn't be able to pop out a few brats and have my world just revolve around them and whether my husband had clean socks. It would drive me _crazy_!

But of course there was no way of saying any of this to Sasuke's mother, she was under the illusion that I would allow myself to become an accepting and attentive Uchiha wife and for the three months I promised Sasuke, I would be.

"How about you get dressed and we head to the salon" She commented already taking her son's arm and pulling him through the open front door and towards the stairs that led down to the ground level.

"The salon?" I asked confused.

"Of course Sakura-chan!" She smiled back over her shoulder. "That short hair just won't do, you'll look much better with long flowing locks"

As I closed the door behind her I fell to my knees lightly resting my head against the door frame cursing my luck as it all had suddenly struck me.

_This_ was what Itachi had been talking about last night. He knew his mother was going to show up this morning and do this. He _knew_ and he didn'twarn me!

"Bastard!" I cursed him and hoped that wherever he was he could feel my anger.

* * *

><p>I sniffed hard, doing my best to calm my mind and keep the tears from falling. If I had thought this whole Uchiha ordeal was going to give <em>me<em> the most trouble out of everyone I would have never agreed! I mean I love you Sasuke but _damn_, everything has its limits!

My eyes scrunched shut and filled once again with tears as I held in the whimper of pain that I was dying to release.

I had never been sure what it meant to forcefully grow your hair. I had never looked into it as I had never had the need for such a thing. However I had heard from Ino-pig that it was a highly expensive procedure that only the wealthiest of shinobi could afford to do.

…and also probably the dumbest.

The procedure was _painful_. My whole head stank like I had shoved it in a pot of manure because of the secret mixture that stopped my hair from breaking and increasing the rate of its growth. There were also two very scarily small and old, _really_ old ladies on either side of me pulling roughly on the roots of my hair with a comb to force them to grow and when I say pulling I mean they have been yanking and yanking for almost _two hours_!.

I cracked opened my eyes as the pain dulled slightly only to see Mikoto-san laughing with one of the other ladies that was dying her own hair. She was having a lovely time which seemed to make my mood only darken. My only solace was directing my gaze at Sasuke who seemed to be just as peeved at being drooled at by the daughters of some of the women his mother was enjoying her morning with.

Gazing at said daughters across the salon before wincing as one of the old ladies yanked rather sharply, I was tempted to laugh at Sasuke's predicament. They were no beauties that's for sure, one had a full on mono-brow that she was having taken care of for the last half an hour to no effect.

"It's done" I gazed up at the old lady to my right that spoke. She gave me a crooked smile showing her blackening teeth and I couldn't help but to slowly lean back away from her just to jump back as the old lady on my other side poked me with her finger for getting too close.

"Oh wonderful Sakura-chan!" I looked up as Mikoto-san held her hands to her chest and beamed at me.

It took only a few minutes to wash out the revolting mixture on my head and I was quite happy when one of the salon assistants took over from the old ladies to do it. After layering and drying I looked at the mirror and didn't recognise the girl looking back.

It didn't look bad, the long elbow-length bubble gum locks reminded me of the hairstyle I had as a child, but it didn't look like _me_ anymore.

"You look beautiful dear, see! Didn't I tell you you would?" Mikoto-san gazed over my shoulder in the mirror at me.

"Hai" I mutter unsure. I looked at Sasuke instead. "What do you think?"

Sasuke stared at me in the mirror for a moment; probably debating what answer would sound most affectionate before he settled on one.

"Hn"

I deadpanned not remotely surprised. Getting a compliment from Sasuke was as likely as getting Kakashi-sensei to strip for his fan-club.

"Good next we'll head to the tailor" Mikoto-san clapped and waited expectantly for me to stand and follow her.

I thanked the salon assistant who smiled kindly. She probably knew the hell I was being put through and pitied me, not that I could blame her. I pitied myself from the inside. I followed Mikoto-san with Sasuke at my side as we left the salon. We were deep in the shinobi shopping district and many of the shops in these back allies that we were walking through I had never even known existed.

The first breeze through my grown out hair felt weird as my now long longs bellowed in all directions with the warm spring wind. What felt even weirder was when Sasuke, looking in the opposite direction from me, suddenly took my hand and entwined his long fingers with my own, his other hand shoved deep in his short pockets.

"Mendouksai…" I sighed silently and offered a weak smile as Mikoto-san ahead of us looked over her shoulder a smiled brightly back.

* * *

><p>The visit to the tailor turned out to be another incident to test my patience and after this visit I had lost all hope in my day improving.<p>

I was put up on a stool in just my bra and panties for the whole shop to see, including Sasuke and a few other males in the room only to be criticized from all angles by the tailor and Sasuke's mother.

A few choice comments about my 'flat chest not being ideal' and my 'curves not being so womanly' made my already shaking temper flare and boil over. I clenched my fists tightly and closed my eyes to not respond. Even if I decided to quit this whole thing I still couldn't be rude to Uchiha Mikoto. She was the Uchiha clan matriarch and Sasuke's mother. I had always been welcomed in their home and I couldn't let something like this destroy that.

…however tempting it was to put my fist through the smug tailor's face.

After the measurements were taken and sample yukatas were fitted I was finally able to get dressed. With what little remained of my dignity I did my best to not show the embarrassment that I felt. I sat down beside Sasuke and we waited in silence as Mikoto-san conversed happily with the tailor about the materials and colours, which I did my best to ignore.

Ten minutes later we were out in the early afternoon sun again and I blushed in embarrassment as my stomach growled loudly in objection of not having been fed since last night.

"Oh silly me" Mikoto-san laughed lightly. "You must be starving, we didn't even give you a chance to eat breakfast" Taking my arm she guided me forward as I looked back at Sasuke pleadingly for help. "I know this lovely little restaurant where we could have lunch" Judging by the blank look on Sasuke's face I was getting no help there.

Bastard!

Sighing silently I allowed the elder woman to guide my forward until we reached a quaint little restaurant that I had, like many other things today, never known existed.

We were ushered to a table in the back almost as soon as they saw Sasuke's mother at the door. The waitress' smiling brightly at us though I had noticed that they smiled brightest at Sasuke.

I smirked lightly at Sasuke over the table as he sat next to his mother who was directly opposite me. It must have been difficult to be one of the most eligible Uchiha prodigies. Thinking back all the unwanted attention Sasuke always got from girls (at some point from myself as well) had to be rather annoying. I didn't envy him at all. I may not be ugly but I had never received half the drooling stares in a lifetime that Sasuke could bring in in an hour of sitting down in a small restaurant.

Following both Mikoto-san's and Sasuke's example I picked up the menu and looked over the choices. Sasuke's mother had been right; everything on the menu looked delicious and my mouth began to drool at the descriptions.

As the waitress returned I ordered tempura and water then turned my attention back to Sasuke's mother. She was still young, no older than her late thirties. Sasuke had told Naruto and me at some point that his mother like most of the Uchiha born to be Uchiha wives had fallen pregnant rather young with his brother, Itachi. Sasuke had said that she had been sixteen at the time and had married his father exactly nine months before giving birth.

The whole thing to me seemed so stiff and cold.

Sasuke had told us that his mother and father had no say in whom they were to marry. Mikoto-san had been chosen by Sasuke's obaa-sama and neither she nor Fugaku-san had any say in the matter.

Still, looking at the woman now she didn't seem unhappy. She seemed to truly love her sons and her husband. She looked after her family and her clan dutifully and seemed to always have a smile on her face. Which made me wonder if maybe my views on the whole marriage thing in the Uchiha clan was unfounded. Maybe there was _something_ in having your future life partner picked out by the people that know you best, your parents.

Then again… I wouldn't be able to stand marrying someone I hardly knew. Devoting myself completely to someone I didn't love immediately, someone who I had chosen and who had chosen me.

I watched as Mikoto-san teased Sasuke with a happy smile at his growing hair. Telling him that he was going to look like Itachi soon if he didn't have it cut. Which caused Sasuke to glare darkly at the table top.

I couldn't help but smile… that was until her soft smile fell on me once more.

Oh Kami…

"So Sakura-chan" She said lightly as I met her gaze. "I think we should have a serious talk about Sasuke-kun and your future"

My brow rose unsure of what she meant.

"Obviously once you are married you will retire from active duty and you and Sasuke will come live in the Uchiha compound" My mouth fell open as I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I mean I _could_, I guess I always expected an Uchiha wife to be the stay at home type, I had just never thought of myself being described in that way. To be told that I would have to stop working at the hospital or to stop going on missions to become someone's wife… it made my blood boil. "You will be expected by the clan to get pregnant almost immediately after the wedding though I'm sure that won't be an issue"

My hands clenched into fists as I did my all to hold in my anger.

It was _my _choice when I was to become pregnant. I would _never_ be dictated to as to when it would be appropriate for me to have a child, least of all by the bunch of old geezers that made up the Uchiha clan council.

"Then of course I would have to teach you the appropriate manner in which to present yourself as a member of the Uchiha clan and of course as Sasuke's wife" She continued staring at me intently over the table.

I ground my teeth almost glaring back. The anger I felt clouding any rational thought of respect for the elder woman.

"That temper you have is completely un-befitting an Uchiha wife"

That's when I snapped.

I shot up slamming my fists onto the table top hardly noticing the waitress who flew to the floor with the plates that she had been carrying over to us. I glared down at Mikoto-san who met my heated gaze with an impassive blank face that was famous of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke on the other had was looking completely shocked and lost, obviously unsure of how to react to the situation and still look the part he was playing.

"I will _never_ become the Uchiha wife that you or your clan expect me to be" I spat anger radiating off me in waves. "I will remain in active duty, I will live outside the Uchiha compound and I will have children when _my husband and I_ choose to have them not when a bunch of old men deem it appropriate"

I didn't wait for a reply. Seething I walked to the exit of the restaurant, in the back of my mind noting that I would have to come back later and apologise to the staff for my behaviour. However just as I reached the exit of the restaurant I heard Uchiha Mikoto call my name.

"Sakura-chan wait" I stopped and turned slowly, the deep glare still etched on my features. But the elder woman didn't seem angry at all; in fact she was smiling at me. "I apologise, I didn't mean to offend you so please come back and sit down, I shall explain everything"

My anger dissolved as I stood there like a dope with everyone else in the restaurant staring at me like I had grown horns and a tail. Silently I returned to the table, the waitress had already picked herself up and another was helping to clean up the mess on the floor. I sent her an apologetic look as I sat down but soon after turned my attentions to the elder woman opposite me.

Mikoto-san sat in silence for a moment before taking a deep breath and beginning to speak.

"When I was fifteen years old I sat in this very restaurant, in the very same chair that you are sitting in and at this very same table, gazing up at an equally old Uchiha woman" She said with a small smile. My brow rose lightly as I listened confused. Sasuke had also turned his full attention to his mother and was listening intently. "I had been given the honour of being a candidate for the role of Uchiha Fugaku's wife by the council and the old Uchiha woman opposite me was his mother"

Mikoto-san rested her head on her entwined hands her elbows propped up on the table top as she gazed at me amused as she thought about what to say. After a moment she put her hands down on the table and took mine in them.

"It had turned out that she had been testing me all day long, she had done everything in her power to make me lose my cool, to make me react to her taunts, she had been downright nasty" Mikoto-san laughed lightly. "You know she pushed me into the Konoha river even though she knew I was terrified of deep water and didn't know how to swim at the time"

My eyes widened in shock.

"After the whole ordeal she sat me here and told me that I was not good enough to marry her son, how I didn't care enough to become a good wife. However becoming an Uchiha wife was all that had ever mattered to me" Her smile faded lightly as she looked out to the busy floor of the restaurant. "I had snapped, much as you just did, I told her that she would never find a more devoted woman, that I could become a wife to her son that she would look up to and I wouldn't let her or anyone else make me think otherwise"

She looked back at me a smiled.

"She had been testing my character" I gaped at her. "She told me all those years ago that in order be a good Uchiha wife a woman must first have a backbone of steel, she must never allow the man or the clan to run her life, she instead must be able to support both in her own way"

I looked over at Sasuke who looked thoughtful, but I couldn't help but feel bad inside. This was all fake, I wasn't going to become and Uchiha wife yet she had gone through so much trouble to make sure I was strong enough to marry her son.

"Our dreams may be different Sakura-chan" Mikoto-san continued "But the fire I see in your eyes is exactly the same as the fire that she had seen in mine back then, I just know it" Squeezing my hands between hers she beamed at me again. "I'm sure you'll make a wonderful wife for my son Sakura-chan"

Only I knew I wouldn't…

* * *

><p>It had been two days since my encounter with Uchiha Mikoto and I hadn't seen her once in that time. True I had spent ninety per cent of that time cooped up in the hospital with Tsunade-shishou working me like a dog, but to be honest I didn't feel like leaving the safety of the hospital just yet.<p>

I still felt bad about what had happened. Sasuke on the other hand didn't feel bad at all. A day later he had come to my office to apologise and thank me for everything that had happened that day and even though I suggested we just quit whilst we were ahead and the lies hadn't gotten too deep, he had insisted that this was all for the best and in a few months it would all just disappear.

Reluctantly I decided to trust him.

I sighed and looked up at the clock in my office, deciding it was time to cheer myself up a bit and visit my most recent favourite patient. Walking out of my office I went down two floors and into the medical wards. I signed a few charts that the nurses directed my attention to before heading to the door I knew I would find someone that no matter what happened would always cheer me up.

Opening the door I smiled brightly at the silver mop of hair and the dull look that met me.

"Konbanwa Kakashi-sensei" I chirped walking over to him and sitting down on the bed beside him the smile on my face widening. The man in question was strapped down tightly to the bed so he couldn't even turn on his side and the straps were laced with chakra just to ensure the sneaky copy-nin didn't try anything clever to get himself out.

"Konbanwa Sakura-chan" He replied un-amused. "I don't understand why you keep adding the sensei Sakura"

To which I smiled.

"Force of habit" I replied. "How is my favourite patient doing this evening?"

The silver haired man snorted.

"If this is how you treat your favourite patient I don't want to see how you treat one that you don't like" He said this with an eye crinkle and I laughed.

"Yeah? Then I wouldn't head down to the hospital cellars if I were you" I joked "Besides you and I both know that the moment I let you out of those straps you would be out of here faster than I could blink"

"Fair play" He replied before adding thoughtfully. "I heard that you're being trained for ANBU finally"

I bit my lip; just thinking about it gave me a mixture of feelings stuck between excitement and fear.

"Mmhm" I replied in the affirmative before smiling again "Did you hear who my new sensei is?"

He shook his head stiffly as he couldn't manage much more movement than that around the strap on his neck.

"The legendary Uchiha Itachi" I continued comically.

"Ouch" He said and gave me a sympathetic look. "He has to be the toughest sensei they could have given you, though I do see why Tsunade-sama chose him"

"Oh?" I questioned intrigued.

He coughed lightly before continuing.

"He's a strong genjutsu user therefore there is a lot he could teach you" Kakashi said wisely before his eye crinkled once more. "And he can kick your ass two hundred times before you know what's hit you"

Laughing nervously not doubting his words for one second I still couldn't help the excitement bubbling inside me. This is how I knew I was not house wife material; I was born to be out there!

I took the glass of water from the table and offered it to my silver haired ex-sensei who drank appreciatively before I checked over his wounds. One deep gash on his side and another on his leg. After fixing his chart I heading for the door.

"Kakashi-san" I called out to him just before I left his room a small smirk on my face, full doctor patient bravado on. "You'd better still be here in the morning or I'll give you a beating for breakfast!"

I heard him laugh lightly.

"You're becoming more like Tsunade everyday" He said quietly though I heard him. "Hai hai Sakura-chan, see you in the morning"

Closing the door behind me I had only moments to process what was happening in front of me. There between the entry to the wards and the entrance to the main hospital stood a very bloody Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui, both supporting an arm of their team mate and friend Shiranui Genma.

The nurses were already running towards them and before my mind had the chance to catch on I was already sprinting myself. The moment I reached them my hand rested first on Genma's chest who looked to be the worst of the three, my chakra already spreading through him trying to identify what was damaged and needed to be fixed.

"Stretchers quick" I shouted. Getting the attention of one of the nurses I ordered. "Call for Tsunade and Shizune"

"Haruno-san" Itachi said weakly and I could clearly see the exhaustion on both Uchiha without the need for chakra. Shisui fell forward unconscious as two nurses caught him and pulled him onto a stretcher.

Another two pulled Genma up as I retracted my chakra with some idea of where his more serious injuries lay already.

"Hush Itachi-san, you got them here now let me take care of the rest" I replied with authority my gaze meeting his dark one for only a moment before he too past out and fell forward onto my lap.

Noticing the blood pooling at my feet my instincts kicked in and with the help of one of the nurses I pulled him onto a stretcher and headed straight into surgery.

* * *

><p><strong>Little cliffy for you.<br>**

**Review!**

**=P**

**Truble**

**~('~) ~('.')~ (~')~  
><strong>


	4. Crush

**Hehehe sorry about the wait I've been busy**

**Lots and LOTS of Itachi as promised!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS**

**You guys are AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Itachi though I do dream about him =P**

* * *

><p><strong>Uchihas Be Damned!<strong>

**Chapter 4: Crush**

I sighed deeply falling back onto the comfy sofa in my office. Gazing up at the clock on the wall I took note that it was already day break and I hadn't slept a wink all night. Surgery had taken a lot longer than anticipated and even with the help of Shishou and Shizune it was touch and go.

Out of the three the most battered was Genma, his lungs had been punctured and he was bleeding heavily internally. Shizune had done wonders in sewing up the open arteries and veins whilst I worked on reflating his lungs. The infamous flirt wouldn't be back on his feet for a few weeks, meaning that the female population of Konoha would be able to relax for a bit. The female staff of the hospital however would have to watch their backs.

Shisui had some deep kunai wounds to the back and had some form of poison coursing through his system. By the time he had been wheeled into surgery he had stopped breathing and if it hadn't been for Shishou's abundant knowledge of poisons and their antidotes he may well have died on that table.

Shishou had already warned me that she would be punching him back into a coma when he woke up for his stupidity. She had said that Shisui had gotten so badly poisoned because of doing nothing about isolating the poison at the entry point in his arm, he should have known better at his level. I truly felt sorry for the Uchiha when he woke up.

I groaned looking down at myself. I had managed to wash off most of the blood after surgery but I was still splattered all over from when I had held the Uchiha captain as he crashed with his team into the hospital.

Speaking of the Uchiha captain… Itachi had been the least effected. His greatest injury was physical exhaustion and an over use of his kekkei genkai. He had a few cuts and senbon punctures but nothing that was life threatening. The guy was truly a prodigy.

There was a knock on my office door and I gazed over in that direction.

"Sakura-san?"

"Hai?" I called back tiredly already knowing that it was one of the nurses on duty at the critical ward.

"Tsunade-sama wishes that you make the rounds on the critical patients" She said through the closed door.

I sighed already knowing that was the case. Sometimes I wondered if this was why Shishou had assigned the position of head medic to me. So that when cases like this came about she would be able to go to bed and get some sleep whilst I stalked about the hospital in-charge and half asleep on my feet.

"Hai hai I'll be right there" I said already sitting up a smile creeping up on my face.

Even though I was tired, I still loved my job. It was at moments like surgery today that made me feel most alive. It got my blood pumping and the sense of achievement that came about when you saw a patient go from critical to stable and then recover completely. There was nothing like it that I have ever felt before.

This was why, even if I was still complaining, I didn't really mind being here at all hours of the day or night. This job was my life.

I walked out of my office and made my way down to the wards once again. After checking in on Genma and Shisui, both of whom were still stable and sleeping soundly I made my way to Uchiha Itachi's room to see if he had come round yet.

After experiencing countless such situations with Sasuke and Shisui I had had a good idea that when it came to the Uchihas, they were not big fans of hospitals, least of all if they had to stay in them. This was why it was always important to get to an Uchiha before they managed to escape. There was no hope in using the chakra laced shackles as with Kakashi as the Uchiha's power of persuasion had already on countless occasions proved to be most effective in making the staff release said shackles and allow for their escape.

Knocking lightly on the door I heard not reply so I decided I would proceed anyway. The sunrise was streaming a little light into the room and I took note that nothing much had changed since I had left him there a few hours ago. I walked up to his bed and picked up his chart from the end before doing the usual checks on the machinery he was hooked up to.

Everything seemed completely normal and the man himself was still sound asleep. It was almost laughable how different he looked when he was asleep, so peaceful and harmless. His raven hair was ruffled but not a mess and I smiled lightly at the twig that peeked out from the side of his head. Walking closer I picked it out and froze when his closed eyes crinkled lightly and he shifted slightly in the bed. I sighed relieved when he didn't wake up.

Not that I didn't want him to wake up but it would have been a little awkward trying to explain why I had my hand in his hair and a smile on my face, highly unprofessional.

Sitting down in the chair by his bed I rubbed my tired eyes before staring at him thoughtfully. He and Sasuke definitely looked alike but there were subtle differences that made the elder look more prominent, more masculine more hmm... what's the word… _attractive_.

I snorted then grinned lightly at the thought before propping my elbows on the side of his bed. Uchiha Itachi more so than his younger brother, is another top eligible bachelor since conception and probably even before. The twenty-six year old is the heir to the Uchiha clan, he is the ANBU captain of team one and he is a child prodigy worshiped by his entire clan and the majority of Konoha.

There hadn't been much gossip that I had heard of from Ino about him though he had been linked with a few females both from inside and outside the village, nothing serious had come out of it but he was well known for having the ability if he wanted to, to seduce any woman he pleased. The most famous of the females that the Uchiha had been linked with was the Mizukage.

I rested my chin on one of my arms and my grin widened. Ino-pig, I seem to recall, had sworn to me that the Uchiha prodigy had shown interest in her at one of our many nights out to the local nin haunt, though she covered herself by adding that Shikamaru had gotten jealous and she was forced to turn him down. One of the many make-belief stories that I have learnt over the years to be figments of Ino's wild imagination. Though it was possible that they were just really vivid dreams that even she was convinced were true. She had seemed so sure that it was true.

Gazing up at the sleeping Uchiha I could see what the fuss was about. His smooth skin, his strong jaw, those deep obsidian eyes, those sultry lips that curved into the most delicious smirk and his thick raven bangs. Thinking back to the operating table his body was nothing but lean muscle and he was as dependable as he was strong… nothing but a dream come true for any red-blooded female.

I wonder if it was because Sasuke was my team-mate/brother that made me look at the two so differently.

As I though back to my own love life and how I hadn't experience much at all in that department even with Kiba, my mind couldn't help but start to imagine what it would be like to be touched by those muscled arms or to be kissed by him, Uchiha Itachi. Then, before I had a chance to register the change, my thoughts turned into dreams.

* * *

><p>The sunlight filtering through the window was the first thing that roused me from my sleep, the second being that I couldn't remember when I had fallen asleep and the third being that I couldn't remember <em>where<em> I had fallen asleep.

As my eyes fluttered open and shortly after squinted at the abuse of the strong midday sun, it took me a few moments to realise I was in a hospital room. A little confused I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes before yawning and stretching, finally completely awake.

Which was when I noticed the pair of legs under the covers in front of me and as my gaze rose I also noticed a pair of arms, a torso, a neck, a chin, a pair of lips, a nose and obsidian orbs that were staring straight at me.

My eyes widened to the size of saucers as the events of last night all came back to me all at once, I jumped to my feet only to deeply regret it moments later when a painful ache struck my head and I realised that I had caused a head rush by jumping up so quickly.

"Ow ow ow" I groaned holding my head in my hands and closing my eyes tightly.

I waited for the pain to subside before slowly opening my eyes again and gazing back at the occupant of the bed. Who was still staring back at me albeit now with a slightly raised brow and an amused glint in his eyes.

"Konichiwa Sakura-san" He said evenly his stare not faltering.

"Huh?" I said looking up quickly at the clock and noting that it was already well past one in the afternoon.

Oh crap! Shishou would have my head for this; I was supposed to report to her at ten am sharp.

I groaned falling back into the chair I had just launched myself from in dismay before remembering exactly where I was, who I was with and what had just happened.

Looking back at the Uchiha captain I laughed nervously.

"Konichiwa Uchiha-Taichou" I smiled, "How are you feeling?"

I asked this partially from medic curiosity and partially to try keep the conversation on anything but what I had just been doing.

"Good" He replied a small smirk on his face. "And you?"

I stood keeping my gaze on anything but the Uchiha and that smirk before picking up the chart that had somehow fallen to the floor and rushing over to the machinery to take his usual obs. In the back of my mind wondering why a nurse hadn't come to do the obs. whilst I had been asleep (and woken me up in the process).

"I'm fine" I said scribbling frantically onto his chart doing anything to keep from looking at him.

After a few moments of silence I put down the chart unable to find anything else to check. Slipping the chart back in the holder at the end of his bed and ever the professional I took out my flash light and walked up to the bed once more. Sitting down at his side I raised my hand to hold his chin in place.

"I'm going to have a look at your sharingan. You over used it and I'm worried there might be damage to your sight" I explained, putting this whole sleeping incident to the back of my mind and switching to medic auto-pilot. "If you could activate your sharingan for me so I could check for the damage"

There was nothing more dependable than my medic autopilot.

He did as he was told without a reply. The obsidian depths bleeding into crimson and the tomoe of his sharingan began to spin slowly. Switching on the small flashlight I leaned in closer to inspect for any possible damage to his eyes, asking him a few time to turn his sharingan off then on again.

After a few minutes of inspection with no word from the captain he finally spoke.

"How are Genma and Shisui?" He asked quietly.

I leaned back and took in his whole facial expression. The worry lines on his face were most prominent.

"They're fine, when I left them they were stable and fast asleep" I said with a smile before turning my attention to his other eye and turning his head towards me further so I could get a better look.

After another few minutes of asking him to look up then down then to switch on his sharingan and do it again I had found out that there was damage to his retina and the chakra vessels that fed his sharingan. I explained what I had found and the process of healing before putting two fingers on either side of his face. I closed my eyes for concentration and let my chakra flow into his chakra streams to start the process of healing the damage.

We sat in silence as I worked. Once I felt happy with the progress of the healing I retracted my chakra to allow the damaged parts to start healing a little on their own. Opening my eyes I noticed him staring straight at me and I couldn't stop the blush that burned my cheeks.

His hand rose from where it lay at his side on the bed to take a few strands of my now long bubble-gum hair. I hadn't even noticed that the messy bun I had tied it in last night had be undone and my now elbow length hair was loose.

His gaze travelled from the tips back to my eyes and I couldn't look away.

"It suits you" He said quietly and the blush on my cheeks only intensified as I sat there speechless. I guess all Uchiha's think alike, or maybe it was just his family. Though with Sasuke you couldn't really tell.

If it hadn't been for the door of the room swinging open I'm not sure what would have happened, my mind failing me for the first time in a long time. I jumped up from the bed and turned to the door to find a slightly upset Maya-chan standing there.

Her gaze turned suspicious when it landed on me but she seemed to notice the white lab coat (still splattered with blood) and turned her attention instead to the man in the bed.

I looked back at the man myself but his impassive mask was back on as the Uchiha girl jumped to his side and began asking a million questions at once. I decided to take that as my cue to leave. Closing the door behind me I let out the breath I hadn't realised I was holding.

Hold on a second! Since when did I start letting Uchiha Itachi affect me in this way? Wasn't it his flesh and blood that was making my life a misery at the moment? Wasn't it his stupid brotherly rivalry that had ripped my, albeit not very peaceful, but peaceful enough life?

I began to remember my thoughts from last night and how those thoughts had turned into very intimate dreams. The blush on my cheeks just wouldn't subside.

"Hey GAKI!" I jumped hearing an angry voice that I knew all too well. Without having to look in her direction I knew Shishou had found me and decided that I would think about this later… in a safer place.

* * *

><p>"Ne! Naruto!" I shouted chasing after the blonde who was once again attempting to avoid his medical. He and Sasuke had returned from 'the important mission' that Sasuke had been talking about a while back and neither had come to see me as soon as they had stepped foot inside the village gates. Leaving me with no option but to chase after the two bums myself and give them a good smack on the head for the trouble.<p>

I couldn't deny that I was curious to hear if Sasuke had _done it._

It hadn't taken long at all to find Naruto. Walking down the main road from the Hokage tower I could clearly see his orange and black tracksuit bottoms on one of the seats of Ichiraku. Only for once Naruto seemed to have sensed me coming and was hightailing it in the opposite direction from me.

Jumping up onto the Konoha rooftops I chased after the blonde who was desperately trying to shake me off to no avail. Just as I was about to grab the back of his collar he turned on his heel to face me, gave me a big knowing smirk before making a few hand seals and in a puff of smoke I was no longer facing Naruto's big goof smile.

Oh no, I was facing the brooding glare of my other best friend.

I stopped and raised a brow, trying my best to see the point.

"I knew it!" Sasuke said in a very un-Sasuke way. "Hahaha! I figured you out Sakura-chan! You wouldn't hurt your new _boyfriend_!" He teased.

The nerve in my forehead began to spasm in anger as my fist clenched.

Naruto in Sasuke's form began to do a victory dance which snapped my patience completely. Lacing my fist with chakra I smirked up at the Sasuke-double a deadly glint in my eyes.

"BAKA!" I shouted before smacking my chakra powered fist right in Sasuke's raven head. With another puff of smoke the body that was rolling over the rooftops from the force was no longer Sasuke's but once again Uzumaki Naruto's.

Jumping down from the rooftop I found Naruto groaning in pain on the street below and rubbing the sore spot on the side of his head.

"Hehehe" He laughed nervously as he gazed up at me. "Ne Sakura-chan, I didn't mean that"

I raised my chakra laden fist menacingly again the smirk still plastered on my face.

"You know Naruto, all you had to do was sit quietly whilst I check you over at the hospital" I said slowly "But now I'll just make sure that I can check you over at my will for a whoooole week"

He gazed up at me with big blue eyes and gulped.

Before I got a chance to do exactly what I promised four ANBU surrounded us stopping me dead in my tracks. Looking around at the four animal masks and white hooded capes I raised my brow once more already very confused.

"Haruno Sakura" One of the masked figures stated and I turned to face him. "Uchiha-Taichou has summoned you to the ANBU training grounds; we are here to escort you"

I stood there speechless for a moment before looking down at Naruto's firstly confused, then smug face.

"It's your lucky day Uzumaki" I said angrily as the blonde stood up with a big smile.

"Good luck Sakura-chan!" He waved as he made his way rather too quickly anywhere that was away from me.

However before my shooting glare could reach the back of his messy blonde head one of the ANBU clad members had lifted me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down! I can walk you know!" I said angrily as I hung over the man's shoulders.

"I apologise Haruno-san but our orders are to get you there _now_" The masked man said politely which did nothing to simmer my anger at being dangled over someone's shoulders. Especially as his hand was getting much too close to my ass from where it was locking my legs.

"That hand gets any nearer to my ass and I swear I'll cut it off one finger at a time" I said quietly so just this ANBU-san could hear. He seemed to freeze for a moment before said hand was moved elsewhere.

I smirked rather smugly.

In a matter of seconds the scenery around me changed from the back alley deep in Konoha-gakure to the greenery of the ANBU training grounds. Unlike the normal training grounds the ANBU training grounds were sealed off from all non-ANBU personnel. Meaning of course that this was my first time here and I couldn't help but feel excited.

Not that there was much to feel excited about. There was just a field surrounded by really tall trees on all sides and an Uchiha captain right in the middle.

As I did my best to look over the ANBU-san's side at the Uchiha prodigy I could only make out that he seemed to be back to his normal healthy state. It had only taken him an hour after our little incident to release himself from the hospital and disappear without a word. A week had passed since then without seeing him at all and I had started to wonder if what he had said on the bridge that night about my ANBU training had just been an excuse for me to get him away from Maya-chan.

The ANBU-san put me down and with just a nod to their superior the four of them disappeared in a few hand seals and a puff of smoke.

"Hello Sakura-san" My eyes met his onyx. I took in his form, clad in standard ANBU uniform, all in black, hair tied back in its usual fashion and a deep smirk on his face.

I straightened my stance and turned fully towards him not able to take my eyes off him as he stood a few meters ahead of me.

As I blinked he was no longer meters away but instead we stood nose to nose, and as my eyes widened his smirk did too.

"Your training starts now" Was all he said before a felt a painful pressure in my stomach and I was sent flying across the field.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you've waited ages but what do you think?<strong>

**Was it worth the wait?**

**REVIEW!**

**~('~) ~('.')~ (~')~**


	5. Training with a Kiss

**Hehehe, how quick was that? I thought I'd update quick this time to pay back for the lateness of the last one.**

**To all reviewers: YOU GUY ROCK!**

**Your reviews are pushing me to update faster.**

**Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Uchihas Be Damned!<strong>

**Chapter 5: Training with a Kiss**

I gazed up at the fluffy white clouds that where being blown by the wind in the clear afternoon blue sky and I was jealous. My body ached all over and I didn't have enough chakra to heal myself anymore. I'd been doing that for the better half of the morning and I still hadn't managed to get a hair out of place on _his_ fricking head.

"Sakura-san" I glared at said man as he stood over my battered body with an expectant look. His arms were folded across his chest which made the lean muscles more defined though this was not the time to be thinking of such things. "Do you wish to stop?"

There was that goddamned smirk again! The guy had to know what he could do with that smirk of his! There was no chance that he could stand there, devilish smirk on that gorgeous face of his and not know the effect he was having on anything female within a mile radius. Be it human, animal or plant.

I decided to remain cool and collected. Well as much as I could when I wasn't entirely sure if I could still get up, so instead I chose to show him my displeasure in a sure-fire way that didn't require much movement. The glare on my features deepened.

I watched as Uchiha-Taichou crouched down beside my head and gave my injuries a once over before looking me straight in the eyes again.

"Your efforts were adequate" He said but the way he said 'adequate' made me think that what he really meant was 'poor'. "What Hatake-san told me is true however"

My brow arched curiously.

"He told me that he had been lazy when teaching you ninjutsu, focusing mostly on Uzumaki and my Outoto"

I snorted.

"He finally admits it" I muttered more so to myself than my new sensei.

I've known as much for years. Kakashi was an amazing, albeit lazy and poor timekeeping sensei. My two boys and I had learnt a lot from the man but from a young age I could tell that even though I was his favourite, I wasn't the focus of his teaching skills. Not that at that point I minded too much. By the time it started mattering to me I was already under Shishou's wing and Kakashi had somehow just disappeared from my education altogether.

Not that I ever thought bad of him because of it.

I came back out of my thoughts when Taichou stood up and offered me and hand to help me stand too. I reached out with my own shaky appendage and grunted as he pulled me up and the pain in my stomach began to pulse once more. Not to mention my feet, my toes, my knees, my thighs, my ass, my back, my chest, my neck and even my fricking ears hurt!

"I am sure you can tell but you have no serious injuries that need attention immediately" I stared blankly at the Uchiha before nodding dumbly. Granted this was the end of our first training session but I hadn't thought I would come out in such rough shape. Me, a seasoned medic-nin couldn't tell what injuries I had on my own body.

I sighed. I'm putting all of this on the fact that I haven't slept much lately… or in appropriate places.

Without realising my body began to swoon and I suddenly felt rather dizzy which was why it came as an even bigger surprise to me when I felt my legs being lifted off the ground and I suddenly found myself looking up at Uchiha Itachi from being held in his arms.

"You don't need to" I muttered tiredly my eyes already half closed.

I heard no reply but that may have been due to the fact that my consciousness had faded and I was at the gates of dreamland once more.

* * *

><p>"Sakura open up" I groaned from my bed my hands glowing green over the areas of my body that still ached.<p>

I forced myself to get up, wincing slightly from the effort and made my sluggish way to the front door. Swinging it open and leaning on the door frame with my good arm I stared expectantly at the younger Uchiha brother.

"Oh boyfriend, how good to see you" I said sourly as Sasuke stared back at me un-amused. I sighed before turning on my heel and heading into my living-room sensing the younger Uchiha following my lead. As I sat down on one of my comfy chairs I began once again to heal the wounds that were still annoying me.

After falling unconscious in Uchiha Taichou's arms I had been unable to think of much else. The fact that I couldn't remember how I had managed to get into my bed or how I had showered and changed into one of Sasuke's shirts was burning fire into my cheeks both from anger and embarrassment.

I gazed up at Sasuke who was watching me in silence from his seat on the sofa.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Sasuke-kun?" I asked sweetly.

He hesitated slightly, which caught my interest as it was a rare occurrence for an Uchiha to hesitate about anything. At least with the clan members that I had met, they were all so sure about every move they made, every word they said and every person they wanted to piss off.

"Aniki told me to check up on you" He said slowly and I couldn't stop my cheeks from burning again. "Oka-sama was worried after Aniki brought you to my house all battered"

"Oka-sama?" I questioned just to make sure I had heard him right.

Sasuke's brow rose.

"Who do you think changed you?" He asked and something about his tone made me think he actually wanted me to answer.

"Oka-sama of course! Ha ha, I just thought you might have said Oba-sama" I laughed nervously desperately picking at anything that would make him believe that I didn't for one second think that his older brother had undressed me, bathed me and clothed me.

Judging by Sasuke's facial features he hadn't believed me one bit but thankfully he wasn't pressing the matter.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and seemed genuinely interested.

"I feel like I've had ten rounds with Shishou's fists but apart from that, great" I smiled.

"Good, then come with me" He said smirking as he stood up and I gazed at him dumbly.

"Where?" I asked glancing at the clock on the wall. "It's already gone eleven and I have a training session with your brother at 6am sharp tomorrow"

"I know, just get dressed and meet me outside"

I nodded lightly in acceptance before I remembered something important.

"Oh Sasuke?" I called stopping him at my front door. He looked at me over his shoulder.

"Did you do _it_?" I asked and I couldn't stop the devilish smirk that crept up on my own features.

The guy turned bright red as he continued his way out of my front door, but just as the door was about the close I heard him 'Hn' in the affirmative.

"That's my boy!" I cheered pumping a fist into the air in a very Naruto-ish way. Oh how proud the blonde would be of both of us.

* * *

><p>"Forehead!" I barely had time to think before my female blonde best friend launched herself at me. Her arms so tight around my shoulders I could hardly breathe.<p>

The place that Sasuke thought it would be great to take me on the eve of my destruction was the local nin bar. The reason for it I had yet to determine though I had a sneaking suspicion it involved a LOT of sake to anesthetise any aches that I still had. As was team 7's tradition after any mentally or physically draining mission… so all missions really.

As soon as Ino let go I waved hello at any friendly faces, noticing a few faces that I hadn't seen in a while including Neji and Kiba.

Even though Kiba and I broke up almost a year ago we were still on very good terms, so much so that I still considered the guy one of my close friends and didn't think anything of it when I reached out to him for a hug which he gladly accepted. It was only when I caught onto Sasuke's glare that it clicked in my mind that I was supposed to be pretending to be an 'Uchiha woman' which meant not getting so close to ex-boyfriends.

"Meh" I sighed and Kiba grinned that toothy grin that never failed to make me smile.

"Looks like your boyfriends jealous" He laughed putting his arm around my shoulders meaningfully whilst grinning at Sasuke.

Sasuke's glare turned deadly and even though I knew he was playing I was amazed at how well he played his part.

Before the two could deepen their battle however I was saved by Ino and dragged to the bar. Sitting down on one of the stools I watched as she ordered drinks with the waiter, completing her order with a saucy smile and wink to which I could only shake my head.

"So? Spill!" She said her attention turning fully on me.

"What do you mean?" I answered innocently taking a sip of the drink the waiter had brought over.

"Don't give me that!" She said with a light glare "I know you better than anybody and when I hear that _you_ are engaged to _Uchiha Sasuke_… well, you can imagine my shock. I would have thought that I would have been the first to know!"

I started spluttering on the sip that I had taken.

"Engaged?" I managed to choke out.

"Of course! Uchiha Mikoto is telling everyone how you're going to make a lovely bride for her Sasuke"

I stared at her wide eyed in disbelief.

This was all meant to be a hoax, an illusion. But it was slowly turning really complicated. Of course it didn't help that my dreams were filled with steamy images of a certain other Uchiha.

"Chi, mendouksai" I sighed feeling the grey cloud above my head once more.

I heard Ino laugh and stared at her expectantly.

"You're acting more like Shikamaru every time I see you"

"I am willing to bet Shikamaru hasn't got half the problems that I do" I replied sullenly.

As if to put insult to injury Sasuke sat down on the stool beside mine and with a quick nod to Ino proceeded to wrap his arm around my waist whilst glaring daggers at Kiba who was laughing his head off.

"Your acting like a child" I hissed to Sasuke who turned his glare from Kiba to me.

Ignoring him I turned my attentions back to Ino who watched in silence with a raised knowing brow.

"You two are acting like a married couple already" She smirked.

"By 'married couple' I hope you mean 'woman with soon to be dead boyfriend'" I said pointedly and Sasuke's arm around my waist loosened slightly.

"But anyway what _is_ going on, I thought you were over Sasuke" Ino took a sip of her own drink and stared at me expectantly.

"I am" I said without thinking "-er, I mean I was, but he is just sooo rugged and manly…" I said lamely knowing with one glance at my female best friend that she wasn't buying it at all. I could also feel Sasuke's annoyed disbelief behind me.

I sighed pulling Ino closer so what I said next only she could hear. I felt Sasuke's hand tighten around my waist but I ignored him. If there was one person that I could tell it was Ino. Even though the girl was the biggest gossip in Konoha, second only to her mother, Ino was good at keeping quiet what needed to be quite, especially when it was about the people she loved.

"We're not really together, he just needs to get his family off his back about marriage and I agreed to pretend to be his girlfriend for a while"

"Well you're going to have to think up a better story than 'he is rugged and manly'" Ino deadpanned to which I grinned, noticing how extremely lame it sounded.

Not that I was implying that Sasuke wasn't manly, he just wasn't exactly rugged or you know… grrr. Not like Itachi, he was grrrr.

"And what happened to your hair?" Ino asked taking my elbow length strands and combing them with her fingers.

"That was Mikoto-san's idea" I replied, already tying the strands up into a messy bun self-consciously.

Ino frowned.

"Mikoto-san was right" She said undoing my bun and letting my bubble-gum locks free.

After another hour of catching up with people and with alcohol, I decided to call it a night knowing full well what was awaiting me in the morning. As I crashed back into my apartment I gave a tipsy wave to my tabby who had jumped up onto the window sill with a disapproving look before heading straight for bed.

* * *

><p>I was hot I was sweaty and I was wishing that I was anyone but me. Panting heavily I hid on one of the branches of a tall oak within the ANBU training grounds. I was doing my best to avoid the man that was doing his best to kill me.<p>

I sucked in a breath when a kunai dug into the bark of the tree right beside my right ear. Jumping down onto the forest floor we were training in, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me avoiding another set of kunai that were sent in my direction. Pulling out a kunai of my own I sent it flying in the direction I suspected my Taichou was, not expecting it when he instead appeared right before me his sharingan spinning. Suddenly the shrubs on the forest floor shot out and wrapped around my arms and legs holding me tightly in place, but I wasn't fooled.

"Kai!" I hissed, my hand already making the appropriate seal and to my satisfaction the illusion around me shattered and my limbs were free once more.

Kicking off from the ground I put as much chakra as I could muster into my fist and smashed it into the ground. A crack formed at where my fist connected with the ground before a crater, roughly the size of the Hokage tower, formed right where Taichou stood. He however was well prepared and was already launching an attack on my unprepared self.

Stealthily I dodged his kick pushing myself off of the ground with my hands and doing a backflip to get some distance between us. Though that hadn't done much good when I suddenly found myself pinned against a tree, Uchiha-Taichou holding my arms in place with one hand above my head, his face mere centimetres from mine and my heavy pants were mingling with his much lighter ones.

"You're not trying" He said a deep glare on his features.

"Yes I am" I glared back.

"Then why don't you push me back" He emphasized with his chest pressing down on my own with more force, and I found taking each breath more difficult.

I pushed back with all my might and growled in frustration when he didn't move an inch, his piercing stare pissing me off by the second. Finally at my wits end I summed my remaining chakra into my foot, the only part of me still free and slammed it as hard as I could into the tree behind me knocking it fully off of its roots as it began to lean and fall away us. With no pinning support Itachi was forced to release my arms and I sent a knee straight into his stomach pushing him back roughly, then before he could react I had launched myself on top of him once more. Using my whole body weight to topple him over I straddled his waist pinning his arms and legs to the ground with my own.

"Happy now?" I asked with a devilish smirk.

I couldn't believe I had done it! For the first time since our training had started I had outsmarted Uchiha Itachi!

Calmly he looked up at me his brow raised lightly, questioningly.

"Better" He said but the smirk that was growing on his features was telling me that something was wrong.

Before I had a chance to realise it, he had gotten his leg loose and had flipped me over so he was now once again pinning me down.

"No fair!" I groaned trashing against him in a lame attempt to get loose. I had finally run out of chakra, I had no weapons left on my person and there was little more that I could do to free myself unless he himself decided he wanted to let me go.

I calmed down realising I wasn't going anywhere.

"Nice number I did on that tree huh?" I said with a light smirk looking away to the side at the splintered stump proudly. I was turning my head back to gauge his response when my lips where captured by his, his kiss hot and demanding.

My frazzled mind was unable to process what was happening and my body seemed to move on its own, my mouth opening at his tongues request, my own tongue moving with his desperate to get more of him. He released my arms from above my head and they moved like they had a mind of their own, instinctively one went straight to his neck the other entangled itself deep in his hair pulling him closer to me.

However just as quick as it had started, it had ended too. In a split second he had pushed himself off of me like I was on fire, he stood up and walked a short distance his back to me like he couldn't face me anymore.

"Uchiha-Taichou?" I mumbled panting more heavily than I had before, as I sat up propping myself up on one arm, the fingers of my other hand tenderly touching the places where his lips had met mine.

What the… hell?

"I apologise" He said simply before disappearing in a cloak of crows.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe what is naughty Uchiha-Taichou upto?<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**~('~) ~('.')~ (~')~**


	6. Marriage!

**=D Another quick update, I'm really enjoying writing this fic, especially with all your reviews being so AMAZINGLY supportive.**

**Just to remind everyone that this fic is rated M for a reason, the first most prominent reason coming up shortly.**

**I hope everyone remains as supportive as ever coz you guys spurr me on!**

**Oh and I didn't get a chance to proof read this chap as thoroughly as I have the others, so if you guys pick up any mistakes then let me know and i'll fix em a.s.a.p.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Itachi, or Sakura, or Kakashi, or Sasuke, or Shisui, and the list goes on...**

* * *

><p><strong>Uchihas Be Damned!<strong>

**Chapter 6: Marriage?  
><strong>

_Where am I?_

_I looked around, finding myself alone in a spacious office trying to figure out where I was and how I had gotten there, my mind drawing a blank to both questions. I looked down at my hands noticing I was holding some papers and as I began to read I realised they were the results of a medical that I had run. All stats were normal; in fact they were better than average, but it was when my eyes landed on the subjects name that the clues began to piece together._

"_Uchiha Itachi" I whispered to myself._

_When the door behind me opened I was brought out of the frantic panic inside my head. Spinning on my heel I must have looked like a terrified rabbit, my eyes wide with a mixture of fear, excitement and surprise. _

_Meeting his intense gaze I felt heat pool in my stomach and the realisation brought a deep blush to my cheeks. _

"_What can I do for you Sakura?" The way he purred my name left me tongue tied. My mind was already a pile of goo as he closed the door behind him and made his way towards me. Stopping right in front of me, he forced me to look up at him in order to keep the eye-contact that I couldn't break even if I wanted to. Taking a shaky breath I tried to pull myself together. _

"_I-" I muttered staring into those onyx depths. Suddenly I remembered the papers in my hand and subconsciously my grip on them tightened. "I'm here with the results of your medical" _

"_Oh?" He raised one raven brow, curious. I on the other hand was mortified when my legs suddenly felt weak._

_Swallowing I tried to calm myself. All I had to do was tell him the results then I could get the hell out of here. However judging by the way the heat between my legs only intensified with each second his gaze was locked with mine, my subconscious had other ideas._

"_E-Everything is fine" I said shakily "Your eyes will still need constant check-ups…" My eyes began to drift and before I realised what I was doing I was staring at his lips, my heart beating slightly faster than it was before. I watched as his lips curved into that sexy smirk and it suddenly dawned on me that he knew what I was doing. My gaze snapped back to his eyes and I could see the glint of amusement in those onyx depths, my breath hitching in my throat. "-I have to go"_

_As soon as I said it I walked around him and straight for his office door. Turning the handle I opened the door only a crack when an arm reached over my shoulder and forced it shut again. _

"_Where do you think you're going?" He breathed into my ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down my body as I felt his chest against my back. I jumped at the sensation spinning on my heel once more only to be locked between the door and the Uchiha, his left arm holding the door closed._

"_Uchiha-san" I whispered the smirk on his face not faltering as he watched my dishevelled appearance._

_He lifted his hand to my cheek moving a few pink strands out of my face. His fingertips brushing my cheek lightly making the blush tinting them intensify._

"_It's I-ta-chi" He said slowly, his heated gaze locking mine to his once more and I suddenly felt like I was under his spell. _

_He took a step forwards pinning me against the door completely with his body. He leaned his head down so close that our breaths were mingling._

"_Say it" He murmured. He was so arrogant but that seemed to turn me on more._

_I was barely able to breath at his proximity, the heat between my legs almost unbearable. I wanted him, my whole body yearned for him and there was no point denying it or trying to hide it because the look in his eyes told me that he knew it too. _

"_Itachi" I breathed, the smirk on his face widening smugly. He knew exactly what he was doing to me, but that didn't seem to matter to me now. He could do what he wanted with me and I wouldn't complain._

_He filled the gap, his lips meeting mine in a heated kiss. If I was at all unsure about what I was doing the feeling melted away at that moment. His solid chest pressing me hard against the wood of the door as my arms locked around his neck pulling him closer to me._

_I didn't need any persuasion to deepen the kiss as his tongue invaded my mouth. He tasted so_good_ and even though normally I wasn't a fan of dark chocolate, preferring milk, his dark chocolate I could get addicted to… easily._

_His kiss grew more heated and intense as his tongue claimed dominance over my own, feeling me, tasting me. He was driving me mad. His hands roamed my body starting with my breasts and even through the material of my vest his touch was sending intense pleasure throughout my body. He moved down the curve of my hips to my ass, squeezing lightly. A gasp escaped my lips and I felt him smirk as his kiss trailed south of my mouth, to my chin and the sensitive area of my neck._

_Kami he was good!_

"_I-tachi" I groaned out loud and he rewarded me by lifting me sharply, my legs wrapping around his waist. He continued to kiss and to nip those highly sensitive areas on my neck; some that I hadn't even known were there. Kiba had never made me feel so good with so little._

_I wanted to feel him; I was _desperate_ to feel him._

_My hands fell from his neck pulling his shirt up from his waist. I saw with half lidded eyes the _very_smug smirk on his gorgeous face as I forced the shirt over his head and threw it Kami knows where on the floor. The moment his shirt left my fingers my hands where roaming the hot smooth skin of his chest, feeling every hard muscles and he growled his approval. _

_He mouth was atop mine again as his kiss continued to turn my mind to mush. However the amount of clothing between us was starting to frustrate me, wanting to feel more of him than what I could at that moment. _

_As if reading my mind his hands grabbed my thighs lifting me higher with ease before, without breaking our heated kiss, carrying me over to his desk and clearing it with one arm swipe. He laid me down on the smooth surface, the hardness of his manhood pressing against me driving me mad with desire. _

_I clawed at his naked back praying that he wouldn't stop what he was doing, so when his lips left mine and he suddenly stood up I pouted in protest. Only the intense lust in his eyes told me that he was anything but finished. _

_I watched as he unclasped the kunai pouch on my thigh before pulling down my black spandex shorts and medic skirt. Maybe I should have felt embarrassed at how exposed I was in just my panties and vest before the ANBU captain but there was no room in my mind for anything like that. In fact everything in my body, mind and soul was urging him on, if my soaked panties weren't proof enough._

_We stared at each other as his hand rose up my thigh to my womanhood, his thumb meeting my most sensitive bud through the material of my panties. I moaned loudly at the pleasure that coursed through my whole body, my eyes closing as my back arched encouraging him to continue._

_But he stopped._

_This time I glared at him but he smirked that sexy smirk in response. _

"_I can't have you coming yet" He murmured as he pulled me up by the arm to a sitting position, he unzipped my vest slipping it over my shoulders and throwing it off to the side before unclasping my bra and doing the same. _

_My gazed roved hungrily over his very masculine form. I raised my hand and dragged one nail down his lean chiselled chest, smirking widely at the low growl that he emitted from deep in his throat. _

_He pushed my down onto his desk again, the cool surface meeting my heated skin and causing me to hiss at impact. His mouth covered mine, his kiss as desperate as my own as we tasted each other. It was as if we would die of hunger otherwise. His hand was already at my core and as he slipped a finger inside, I couldn't stop the groan that escaped my lips, not thinking that it was possible for me to be this loud with anyone. His hot mouth moved down my neck and captured my breast, sucking hard on a very erect nipple._

_He continued his ministrations as I began to rock my hips in rhythm to his finger sliding in and out of me. I saw him through half lidded eyes smirk that arrogant, predatory smirk. He added a second finger to his first and I felt my body ache for more. _

"_Please Itachi" I groaned. _

"_What do you want?" He demanded. The hungry, predatory look in his eyes like an animal at feeding time._

_I felt the blush creep up on my cheeks. _This_was no time to feel embarrassed. After everything that he had done, after lying stark naked on his office desk, telling him what my body was begging him to do to me was not the moment for embarrassment._

"_I want _you_ inside me _now_"__I moaned through shaky breaths. _

_This was it, he had had enough of the foreplay and I could see it. I was glad of it because I couldn't take much more either. In seconds his slacks were gone, replaced by a long and hard erection already moist with pre-ejaculation._

_All I could do was thank Kami for making this man before me, as he was the only man that could possibly make me feel like this. _

_I gasped as I felt his tip at my entrance, my womanhood completely slick in anticipation. _

_Itachi leaned down, holding himself up on one elbow as his right hand massaged my breast. He gazed into my lust filled eyes, the feeling mirror by his own._

"_Your mine" He growled as sheaved himself inside me hot, hard and fast._

I sat up panting frantically eyes wide as saucers, sweat beads rolling down my face and all over my body as my hair and tank top clung to me from the damp.

"Why _always_ at _that_ part" I sighed, feeling more exhausted then I did before going to bed. He was going to kill me, physically and mentally.

DAMN THAT UCHIHA!

* * *

><p>I yawned tiredly as I made my very slow way towards the ANBU training grounds. It was only quarter past five in the morning and our usual training session started at six, but I couldn't stay in bed any longer.<p>

Snap shots of my now very frequent heated dreams still flashed through my mind and I couldn't believe how much Uchiha Itachi had affected me in this way. But what was bugging me the most was the kiss, the _real_ kiss. What did that mean? Did he want me as much as my dreams clearly meant I wanted him?

But he is engaged…

…and I'm dating his brother…

"Argh!" I groaned in frustration. Why did the Uchiha have to make my life so complicated all of a sudden? A few weeks back I was an above average kunoichi getting on with her work at the hospital, training hard to become ANBU for when her Shishou decided she was ready and having a laugh with her team mates and friends.

How did my life come to this?

As I walked up to the fenced entrance of the ANBU training grounds an ANBU seemed to appear from thin air. This was the usual though, I flashed the pass that Itachi had given me and with a curt nod he disappeared again. In two chakra infused leaps I scaled the fence and I continued on the same path deeper into the grounds where Uchiha Taichou had set our meeting point.

But what was I going to do? Should I say something? I mean he _did_ apologise so did that mean that he regretted it? Did he not mean to kiss me?

I bit on my lip completely confused.

The way he kissed me though, so demanding, so hot, so predatory so… my knees were weakening by the mere thought of it. It couldn't be that he didn't mean to kiss me, not the way that he did…

…right?

Shaking my head violently I decided to clear my head. This was not going to help me in anyway. If Itachi decided to say or do something about the kiss then we will take it from there, until then I will act like nothing had happened. It was the safest bet and had the lowest risk of me ending up looking like an idiot.

As I approached the field where I had met Uchiha Taichou on our very first training session I began to warm up my muscles, already prepared for the hundreds of laps, press ups etc. By the time six am rolled around I was half way through my second set of two hundred press ups with no chakra, partially glowing from pride and partially from sweat.

I looked around expecting my Taichou to appear on the dot, never seeing him be late for any reason, this being a refreshing experience after years of tutelage under Hatake Kakashi. But after ten minutes I began to realise that something was wrong. Had he ditched me?

The anger and fear that bubbled in my stomach was making me feel slightly nauseous. What the hell was going on?

I stood up, pacing up and down the meter plot of clear dirt where Taichou always stood whilst he watched me train, the cool morning breeze doing nothing to settle the turmoil of thoughts and emotions flowing freely through me.

Did this mean I wasn't going to be given the chance to become ANBU? Just because of one stupid… well it wasn't stupid, but, one _kiss_?

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" I jumped at the cheery voice and spun around almost having a heart attack when my emerald orbs met onyx. But it wasn't Itachi…

"Shisui?" I asked dumbly, not even bothering to hide my disappointment.

His raven brow rose and he grinned obviously amused by my actions.

"Itachi sends his deepest regrets but he won't be able to continue your training" My jaw fell open. I knew it! I _bloody_ knew it! He was going to ditch me because of one _fricking _kiss! I had every mind to find the bastard and rip him a new asshole! (Not that that was ever going to happen but let a girl dream!)

"So does that mean I won't be examined for ANBU?" I asked through gritted teeth, the nerve on my forehead pulsing at my anger.

"Oh no!" Shisui laughed "Itachi passed your training onto me"

Well I guess it wasn't all bad… right? So why couldn't I shake the disappointment that I felt?

"Did he say why?" I asked.

"Emmm…" Shisui said thoughtfully looking up at the sky as if for answers. "…something about clan duties… or was it his marriage?"

"Marriage?" I choked on the word. I knew he was engaged but no-one had spoken anything of the actual marriage.

"Well yeah, Mikoto-san and Maya-chan finally set a date" He said with a grin as he watched me, like he was waiting to see my reaction. I wasn't going to fall for it of course.

"Oh?" I asked, feigning disinterest as I went back to doing the second set of press ups. Shisui, amused glint still in those onyx orbs sat down on the grass with his legs crossed, resting he head on one arm.

"Yeah, seems like it'll be two weeks to the day from tomorrow" I froze mid sit up.

"B-But that's my ANBU examination date…" I said slowly, my stricken gaze meeting the elder Uchiha's.

He shrugged with a small knowing smile.

"Funny that huh?"

* * *

><p>"Is it true?" I almost jumped on Sasuke the moment I saw him leaving the Uchiha compound as I ran there to see him.<p>

After the brutal training session of Uchiha Shisui I was almost at the point of passing out but there was something more important that was keeping me going.

"Is what true?" He stared at me in mock-disgust as I clung to him for support.

I faltered.

I couldn't ask straight out if it was true that his brother was actually getting married in two weeks could I? It sounds suspicious to my own mind let along the hound ears of the younger Uchiha prodigy.

"Em-" I pretended to be catching my breath to stall for thinking time. …well, I wasn't actually pretending. "That your asshole brother ditched my training!" I growled with renewed fire.

"Aniki?" Sasuke seemed a little surprised which meant that he had had no idea. "I don't know, he seems to be doing a lot of unexpected things at the moment"

This caught my interest, it was exactly what I needed to innocently find out what I wanted.

"Yeah? Like what?"

Sasuke looked around suspiciously, before taking one look at me and making a decision.

"Come on, you look like shit" He commented bluntly before picking me up bridal style and carrying me in the direction of the Uchiha mansion.

"Aww, Sasuke-kun, my knight in… Uchiha cotton armour" He glared down at me un-amused.

"I can drop you here if you prefer" He added threateningly.

"No no no!" I laughed nervously patting him on the shoulder. "Thanks"

* * *

><p>Once we got to the Uchiha mansion I was quickly swept up in the hurricane known as Uchiha Mikoto. She ordered Sasuke to almost throw me into the spacious bath of the Uchiha guest room, the only problem being that she expected Sasuke to help his battered girlfriend wash, as she herself was too busy preparing the 'very important' evening meal.<p>

I hadn't deciphered what exactly the evening meal was but by the sounds of it I wouldn't like it. I had tried a few times since getting here to ask Sasuke about what he meant when he said his brother had been doing unexpected things, but Sasuke had dodged the question each time meaning that he didn't want to talk about it. I would just have to wait and see.

"Sasuke! Eyes on the floor!" I growled as I watched my best friend flinch.

"Don't flatter yourself! I wouldn't look if you threatened me with Kakashi's porn again" He snapped back.

I grinned as I continued to wash my sore body. Sasuke was a meter and a half away with his back to me in order for us to pretend that we were doing the normal boyfriend/girlfriend washing each other when one is too battered to do it themselves thing. But of course we were not boyfriend and girlfriend meaning that our version of things was very different from the norm.

"It's not porn! It's _romance_" I mimicked Kakashi's indignant tone every time he would defend his beloved books from us.

I heard Sasuke chuckle quietly and grinned at his back. Even with all this crap going on it was still nice that we could act like we used to. Making fun of the Copy Nin's porn addiction, or Naruto's _many_ blonde moments.

After finishing up in the bath, Sasuke (with his eyes tightly closed) helped me dry off and get out of the tub.

"Oh good! You're out and looking much better already!" Mikoto-san cooed as she came into the guest bedroom a few seconds after we left the bathroom. "I told that Shisui to go a little easier on you today, after all it's such an important night tonight"

My brow rose. If that was going easy on me then I was starting to think that Shisui was a bigger demon than Itachi.

"But that boy never listens!" She huffed more so to herself than to us. "Here Sakura-chan, the yukata was finally finished"

My eyes widened as the Uchiha matriarch opened the wooden box that she had placed on the bed. The material inside was just beautiful. The elder woman smiled proudly as she pulled the yukata out of the box and displayed its beauty to the full.

I was speechless.

The material was a deep amaranth, lined with white and light pink cherry blossoms and petals. The inner folds were of the same light pink as the cherry blossoms on the main and the Uchiha clan symbol was proudly emblazoned on the back just beneath the neck.

It was beautiful.

Before I realised it tears were running down my cheeks and I brushed them away with the back of my hand already feeling embarrassed in front of the two Uchiha.

"T-Thank you" I choked as the elder woman smiled. She put the yukata back in the box before walking straight to me and pulling me into a tight hug.

"Anything for my future daughter" She said softly into my hair and the knot of guilt in the stomach only tightened. "Now!" She said authoritatively as she pulled back and wiped any remaining tears off my cheeks with two soft thumbs. "Stop those tears and get dressed, it's an important dinner tonight and we want all the clan together for such a happy occasion, present _and_ future"

I sniffed as I realised that I didn't really have anything to change into and the yukata seemed a bit too formal for a dinner.

"I'll have to go home to get something to wear, I only have with me the tattered and sweaty clothes I wore at training today" I said laughing lightly.

The elder woman frowned.

"Don't be silly!" She chirped again as she looked me over. "Your only a little smaller than me I'd say, I think I have just the thing"

Before I could say anything the Uchiha matriarch had breezed out of the room and I gave Sasuke a questioning look over my shoulder. The younger Uchiha shrugged lightly before walking to the door himself.

"I'm going to go get ready too, come find me when you're done"

It was my turn to frown but I said nothing as he walked out and closed the sliding door behind him. I sat down on the bed tiredly and began healing any wounds that I hadn't gotten to in my rush to find Sasuke straight after the training with Shisui. A few minutes later the sliding door opened again and Mikoto-san stood smugly in the door way. In her hand was a small black dress.

"Here, try it on" She shoved the dress into my hand and grinned excitedly like a teenager. I couldn't stop myself from grinning back at her enthusiasm.

Putting it on it fit like a glove. The dress was pretty, with a strap around the neck, it fit snuggly around my breasts and waist, becoming loose and moving about freely in the skirt that reached a little above my knees. The dress was backless and I felt a little uncomfortable showing off the full skin of my back, but judging by the approving look that Mikoto-san was sending me, she thought it was perfect.

I looked at myself in the mirror and tried to psych up some enthusiasm, but as I caught my full reflection I couldn't stop myself thinking that I did actually look good. My bubble gum wavy locks free around my shoulders, the little black dress that hugged all the right places and as I noticed the Uchiha clan insignia on the waist of the dress I found that that looked good on me too…

"Alright, you finish getting yourself ready and find Sasuke when you're done" Mikoto-san ordered before leaving me alone.

I gazed at my reflection for a few more seconds before deciding that everything would be fine. One way or another…

I tidied my dirty clothes from the bathroom floor, setting them down on one of the comfy chairs of the room before deciding to find Sasuke. Opening the sliding door of the guest room I walked out and closed it behind me, following the hall in the direction that I knew Sasuke's room was. I could hear all the commotion downstairs; this dinner really was a big deal.

Then as I turned a corner I found myself slamming straight into a hard chest, the force of the impact sending me flying onto the floor.

"Oww" I groaned my hand massaging my hip where it hit the floor. I glared up at the person ready to give them a piece of my mind, my anger flaring.

Only I didn't when I met those eyes that haunted my dreams.

"Tai-chou" I said slowly staring up at him, my eyes wide with shock.

He looked at hot as ever, a black shirt on with the first few buttons undone and black formal trousers. His hair was tied back in the usual fashion but his hita-ate was nowhere to be found. You could have mistaken him for a civilian if you didn't know exactly who he was.

He stared down at me, his gaze so intense but his face completely devoid of emotion. However it was when he grabbed my hand pulled me up and shoved me against the wall that I knew I was in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe, my first lemon is yeeeears! It felt quite satisfying finishing it though, I have to say that I tried to make it as detailed as the real ones will be in the not so distant future (hint hint)<strong>

**What did you guys think? Was is detailed enough or should it be more?**

**REVIEW!**

**~('~) ~('.')~ (~')~**


	7. What I Want

**I'm SO sorry, again such a late update. **

**I have no excuse other than I just wasn't happy with what I was writing. I think I re-wrote this chapter about 20 times and I'm still not happy with it. **

**Still I thought it wasn't right to keep you guys waiting any longer so here it is!**

**Thank you to all the reviewers you guys are amazing! It's because of you guys the chapter is up now =D**

**Let me know what you think, maybe I'll re-write it if you guys thinks its no good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Uchihas Be Damned<strong>

**Chapter 7: What I Want  
><strong>

"Taichou?" He was pinning me, almost painfully against the wall but hadn't said anything. He held me there in silence, his head down, his bangs hiding his eyes from me but I could tell, even without seeing his face, that something was wrong.

I winced lightly as the grip on my arm tightened only for him to let me go a moment later. He backed away from me as far as he could, resting his back against the opposite wall.

"Did you tell anyone?" He asked without lifting his head to face me.

"About?" I had a feeling I already knew, but I needed to know for certain that we were on the same page here.

His head shot up. The look he gave me told me everything; he definitely was not in the mood for games. My breath caught in my throat and I almost choked on my words as I tried to get them out.

"No" I breathed.

"Good"

I stared at him, straight into those onyx depths. His face and eyes were unreadable, hiding his emotions behind the mask that was so typical of him.

I didn't like the pang that struck me though, that pang of _pain_… the _disappointment_ -that he was _glad_. He really didn't want me. My head dropped and it was my turn to stare at the floor. I didn't know what to say, I didn't want him to see that it hurt, that he had hurt me… but I couldn't stop the pain either.

"It was a mistake" I stated rather than questioned, this was ridiculous. How could I have been such an idiot? Fantasising about the Uchiha captain, fantasising about an _Uchiha_ period! This was not _me_, I had given up on Uchiha's a looooong time ago, this one being no different than the rest. I must have been delusional. I'll have to get Shishou to give me my medical a little early this time.

He was silent and I didn't look up at him.

"I am marrying a woman that my clan deems fit" He said slowly, taking a step towards me, his hand reached out under my chin and lifted my head with his fingers, forcing my gaze to meet his. "My Outoto cares deeply for you; there is no need to ruin that for something so insignificant"

_Insignificant_?

"You are my Outoto's, I overstepped the line and I apologise" His hand fell away from my face like he had made his point and he was done with me. He turned in the direction of the stairs leading downstairs and didn't bother to look at me as he began walking away.

"I am _nobody's _property" I growled barely able to reign in my anger.

He had stopped for a moment as I continued to glare at the back of his head, but after a few seconds he continued his way down the stairs and disappeared from my sight altogether.

I growled in frustration, fighting back the tears that were welling up in my eyes. I was angry at myself though, why had I allowed him to affect me so much? Why could he hurt me like this when I had barely known him a few weeks?

But that kiss… it couldn't have been only me that had felt it, the intensity, the passion, the demand. He couldn't think this was really a mistake unless... argh, I don't know…

Maybe I have been building this up to be more than it was…

I could really do with making something go smashy smashy right about now, like maybe a certain Uchihas head.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked sounding irritated. He was buttoning up his formal dark navy shirt that matched his black trousers. The frown on his features gave away the fact that he wasn't very happy with me.<p>

"Nothing" I replied and sighed for the tenth time in the past five minutes… which may have been the reason why he was not very happy with me. I was lying on Sasuke's double bed, my head supported by one of his pillows as I stared across his room at nothing in particular.

"Fine" He walked into his adjoining bathroom and disappeared from my sight only to return with some dirty clothes aimed for the laundry basket at the other end of the room.

Uchiha Itachi was the epitome of puzzles. If I had ever thought the Uchiha clan members were difficult I would have to say the elder Uchiha prodigy took the biscuit. Whilst Sasuke was difficult, egotistical and proud, he after all these years together was pretty easy for me to read.

"Are you close with your brother?" I found myself asking before my mind could catch up with my mouth.

Sasuke stopped mid searching for something in one of his desk drawers and stared at me with a mixture of confusion and suspicion. He seemed surprised by the question and I couldn't really blame him for it, neither I nor Naruto had ever been interested in his family or how close he was with them before. We had just always sort of stuck together in our own little family and there didn't seem to be anything of equal importance outside of that.

He seemed to think about his answer before replying.

"We used to be close, back before Team 7, after that he was always too busy with ANBU and I was too busy with missions"

I mulled what he said over in my mind as he watched me.

"Did Aniki do something to you?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. I could already see the sparks of protectiveness that he and Naruto always got when a boy got too close to me. Back when Kiba and I started dating I had the whole fiasco of keeping it away from their attention to avoid the mayhem that ensued once they found out. It was only towards the end of the relationship that they both realised, waaaay too late to be protective about anything really, though they still tried.

"Ew no!" I lied. Thankfully, being a kunoichi at my level meant that I was quite good at disguising the truth, especially from my two boys. I have to say though, that I had never managed to get around Kakashi, no matter how good the lie, he just always seemed to know…

Sasuke, looking extremely relieved at my answer, carried on searching his desk drawer. Suddenly he looked up and stared at me for a moment.

"I'm assuming you want to find out about your training right?" I nodded slowly. It wasn't too far away from the truth. "Then talk to Shisui, if there's anyone who knows Aniki better than himself it's Shisui"

I smiled.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun" I chirped sitting up and getting off the bed. "Should we head down?" I asked as I walked up to him, grinning at his frowning face as I fixed his collar.

'Hn'ing' in the affirmative I took his arm and allowed him to lead me out of his bedroom and down to meet with the rest of his family, before together heading over to one of the Uchiha compounds larger gathering halls where the dinner was taking place.

* * *

><p>I smiled as best I could. I knew the smile on my face was shaking slightly from the force that it took to keep it there. If I had thought that I wouldn't like this dinner before, it was increased a hundred fold now that I'm actually here. I squeezed Sasuke's arm tightly, trying to pass on the message that getting me out of this situation was probably the best move for him if he wanted to avoid a very painful situation later. However the younger Uchiha was pointedly ignoring me as he continued to converse with some distant member of his family and clan.<p>

An hour into the dinner/get-together I think I had met over fifty Uchiha's each looking pretty much the same as the other and all were blurring in my memory. We had gotten through the starters and main, the food being as exquisite as expected of the Uchihas. I had been inspected from every angle by the majority of clan that I had been introduced too, the harshest critic being Sasuke's Obaa-sama who gave me a dirty look before informing me that I wasn't good enough for her Sasuke-kun. Me, the apprentice to the Goddaime Hokage, Head Medic of the Konoha hospital was not good enough for her Sasuke-kun.

Give me a break…

I really felt like kicking the old bat and sending her to the next world myself. But no, I kept my thoughts to myself and smiled saying that I hoped I could prove her wrong in the future. Like the good little Uchiha girlfriend that I am pretending to be. She didn't seem satisfied at my response but she didn't say anything more either so I left it at that.

Now however Sasuke was stuck discussing some security issues with someone he introduced as one of the heads of the Uchiha police force. The topic was something that I was highly disinterested in, so instead of listening I prayed to Kami that he would save me sooner rather than later.

After another half hour of the same mind-numbing conversation and unable to take much more, I excused myself and headed for the bar. Looking over the choices available there was nothing highly alcoholic. Which I'm sure is completely on purpose as they couldn't have any inebriation at a formal Uchiha shindig. I ordered a glass of Champaign and sighed as I sat down on one of the stools, a prime spot for looking out around the hall.

It was a sea of raven hair and matching clothing, not one person stood out with bright colours. I grinned lightly noticing that my pink hair was probably the brightest thing in the room. I could see that Sasuke was getting into a rather more heated discussion with that head of the police force; he was scowling deeply at the man. As I looked further I could see Mikoto and Fugaku talking to Uchiha Obaa-sama. The old croon didn't seem any happier speaking with Mikoto than with me which gave me an odd sense of relief knowing I wasn't the only one that she didn't seem to like. Not that Mikoto-san looked any happier.

"What are you doing here all on your own?" I turned my head to the side and smiled as I met the gaze of just the Uchiha I had wanted to see.

"Konbanwa Shisui" I greeted cheerfully. "I ditched Sasuke-kun for better company" I smirked lightly gesturing to the Champaign glass in my hand.

Shisui grinned.

"You can't be speaking about your future husband like that already" He said playfully as he ordered his own drink and joined me in gazing out at the sea of Uchiha.

"So why aren't you out there mingling with your clansmen?" I asked giving him a small poke in the ribs with my elbow.

"Meh, this formal stuff really isn't my thing" He looked over at me sheepishly. "Way too many old bats that are looking to marry me off to the closest Uchiha single female"

I laughed.

"Aw, don't you want to get married to one of them? They're all very pretty"

He scrunched up his nose to which I grinned.

"Pretty boring more like"

It was at that moment that I picked out of the crown the people that I wanted to see least of all, of course being at their wedding annunciation dinner made it a little difficult. Itachi and Maya were standing together a few meters ahead, she held onto his arm happily as she conversed with the Uchiha elders. She seemed right in her place, right where she wanted and needed to be.

Itachi however…

…well, he just seemed to be there. He didn't really look like he was listening to anything they were saying. I watched as he seemed to nod at something one of the elders said and Maya laughed.

There was a knot tightening in my stomach as I watched them. For a moment I couldn't figure out what it was, but then I knew. I was jealous. I didn't like seeing her so close to him, _touching_ him. I didn't realise that I was glaring at them until my gaze met his over the expanse of the Uchiha clansmen and women. I looked away as quickly as I could before mentally slapping myself for letting him catch me staring.

"Prefer the elder brother huh?" My head snapped to the side and I almost fell off my stool when I remembered that Shisui was still sitting there.

"-w-what? No! …No way!" I struggled with a response and I knew that that and the blush burning my cheeks were giving me away. I could kick myself!

Shisui smirked.

"Come on Sakura, I could tell from day one that you and Sasuke weren't really together" My eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"What are you talking about? Of course we're toge-" I was stopped by the raised raven brow that was daring me to finish the sentence. I sighed "Yeah… we're not"

He chuckled lightly.

"How did you know?" I asked quietly.

Shisui was quiet for a moment and I could tell he was deliberating whether to tell me or not. Luckily he seemed in the mood for a chat.

"I've known Sasuke since forever and even after he and Itachi went their own ways in life I had stayed close with both. So I've always known that Sasuke thinks of you as a sister rather than a potential wife" I smiled. Well there was no fooling this one. When Sasuke had said that Shisui knew Itachi better than himself, I don't think he realised that Shisui knew him that well too. "Don't worry though, I don't think any of the other Uchihas have figured it out, your game is safe for a little longer"

I sighed, not really sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Of course if you keep staring at Itachi so longingly, people will start to wonder what's going on"

I glared at him lightly.

"I wasn't staring at him _longingly_" I protested, my cheeks ablaze once more.

Shisui laughed again before taking my arm and turning me in my seat away from the hall to face the bar instead. I gave him a questioning look before he leaned in, right next to my ear and whispered.

"Don't look now but Itachi seems to have all his attention on us" I froze before he added "Pretend I said something funny, laugh"

I grinned, not really understand what we were doing but going along with it anyway. I started to laugh, not an insane laugh, just as natural as I could fake.

"Good" Shisui had leaned in again. "I know that my little cousin will not be happy in a marriage with that perfect-little-Uchiha-wife, however much he seems to think he needs to punish himself for clan duties" He continued and I listened intently. "Judging by the way Itachi almost dumped you and your training in my lap something happened between you, correct?"

I stared at him for a moment, debating whether to tell him the truth or not. However seeing as he was being so (to the best of my knowledge) honest with me about the situation I couldn't see a reason to lie. I nodded slowly and he grinned.

"He kissed me" I replied in barely a whisper but I knew Shisui had heard by the way his grin turned into a full blown Uchiha smirk.

"And can I assume that the attraction is mutual?" He questioned.

I couldn't help but gaze over at him. Itachi was now shaking hands with another Uchiha who I could only guess was Maya's father by the similarities between him and her. The knot in my stomach tightened and I knew I had my answer.

"Yes"

"Good, then here is what we do"

* * *

><p>I looked over my shoulder at Shisui giving him a worried look. Was this really going to work? Shisui just grinned back at me so I faced forward again and walked straight up to Sasuke who had managed to break free from his incredibly boring conversation and was now standing with the 'happy couple', their parents and a few other Uchihas that I didn't recognise.<p>

Taking a shaky breath I smiled at the younger brother, who with my approach already looked suspiciously back at me.

"Here you are Sasuke-kun" I chirped linking my arm with his and pulling the very surprised Uchiha into a slow and tender kiss, my lips lingering on his for a little longer than was necessary. I was acting as cool as a cucumber on the outside but on the inside I was just praying to Kami that Sasuke didn't kill me later. Ignoring how Sasuke's whole body went slightly stiffer I turned to the happy couple, my smile not faltering. Dammit I was going to do this and I was going to do this right!

"Gomen Maya-san, I never got the chance to introduce myself that first time we met on the bridge" I faked cheerfulness. I knew I had all of the Uchihas attention on me, which was exactly what I wanted. I reached my hand out to the Uchiha girl who seemed for the first time to not mind me at all; she smiled brightly and took my offered hand. "Haruno Sakura, it's so nice to meet you" I gushed. She was expecting just a shake of the hands but I pulled the girl into a tight hug. I could already feel Sasuke's gaze drilling holes in the back of my head. "Congratulations on the wedding"

"Thank you Sakura-chan" She smiled brightly as I pulled back. "No need for the honorifics, we're practically sisters already" She laughed that fake and forced laugh that the high and snobbish seemed to always use with people they deemed as lower than them. So I laughed right back, giving as good as I got whilst imagining some smashy smashy target practice with her pretty little head.

"I have to say that I was a little put out that Uchiha-Taichou was not able to continue my training though" I pouted lightly.

"Gomen Sakura-chan, but we're so busy at the moment planning all the wedding details, you know how it is" Hook, line and sinker. Just like Shisui said, the girl had a one track mind and predicting what she would do and say really was as easy as Shisui told me it would be.

"Oh I understand, soon enough it will be me going through this, you'll have to give me some tips" I winked teasingly at the girl, she seemed to only smile brighter. I turned my gaze from her to the man standing very still beside her, watching me with a dark unreadable look in his eyes. "Oh and don't feel too bad Uchiha-Taichou, Shisui is taking _very_ good care of me"

If it was possible his gaze turned only darker and I began to wonder if anyone else felt the temperature of the room drop or if it was only me.

"I'm glad to hear that" He said evenly, his stern gaze locking mine for a few seconds that to me seemed to feel much longer. It was a little unnerving, but I didn't let it stop me. I knew what I wanted now.

Sasuke coughed lightly beside me, snapping my focus from the elder to Uchiha back to the younger.

I turned to him and smiled whilst he just stared down at me like he was staring at a stranger. I couldn't really blame him, I wasn't usually so outgoing, but he asked me to play the part of his girlfriend and you could only go so long with barely touching each other before people grew suspicious. Not that I was remotely doing any of this for him.

"I think we will be heading back now" Sasuke stated and I caught on to his underlying message. _Out now, talk later_.

"Aw, but it's still so early Sasuke-kun" Maya protested.

"Gomen Maya-chan, Sasuke is right, I have a really tough early morning training session with Shisui" I explained "I barely got back by myself this morning, Sasuke had to help me bathe"

I knew it was _way_ too much information to give to an almost stranger, but the way Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly I knew it had the desired effect.

"But if you need any help with the wedding or anything just let me know" I added as an afterthought. I didn't really want to be anywhere near it but I guess knowing my enemy was the first step to beating her.

"Arigato" She smiled. We shared another hug before I took Sasuke's arm and we turned to walk away. "Oh Sakura-chan?" I looked over my shoulder at the raven haired girl with a smile.

"Hai?"

"We're having a party for Itachi's birthday this Friday; we'd love it if you and Sasuke could attend"

I looked over at Sasuke who was glaring at nothing in particular. This meant that he wasn't happy at all. I glanced at Itachi who was doing pretty much the same thing. Brotherly resemblance…

"We'll be there" I said before waving once more in goodbye and letting Sasuke lead me out of the hall and out of the Uchiha compound altogether before pouncing on me with a deep scowl.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded.

I looked at him blankly.

There was no way in hell that I was going to clue Sasuke into the plan. He could never know that I liked his brother, there was no way that he could or would help me in getting his brother. If anything he would stand up and blow everything into smithereens with Naruto on the pretence of 'protecting' me.

Shrugging I turned away from him and began walking in the direction of my flat, leaving him standing there alone.

"Nothing, I played your loyal girlfriend and now I'm going home, my feet are _killing_ me" Which was all truth. The morning training paired with some high heels meant _pain_.

He made no move to follow me, nor did he say anything more, which hopefully meant that I was off the hook… at least for the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>So? I'm really not sure about it, I had different versions, but this was the original one that I wrote over three weeks ago and it's the one I'm happiest with.<strong>

**So yey or ney?**

**Truble**

**~('~) ~('.')~ (~')~**


End file.
